Partners: Revisited
by VariableMammal
Summary: Nick Wilde has been partners with Judy Hopps for just two years. The two have settled into a comfortable routine in their lives. Both are considered some of the Zootopia Police Department's finest; the two have pretty much everything they could ever want. And yet...
1. The Return

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! Figured I'd start the new year of 2017 by retelling the story that started it all for me. Not** ** _all_** **of it, mind you, not the whole saga, but just the general story of "True Partners", which was the first entry I wrote. I thought I'd go at it with multiple chapters this time and expand and "remix" some of the events therein. I also thought that I'd try to use the experience and "lore" I've built up over these eight or so months to try to tell a story more "Nick and Judy" than before. Either way, I hope you like it.**

The ride on the Bunnyburrow country roads was quite bumpy, as usual. Nick was squeezed into the back seat of a Hopps family truck with Judy on his right and one of her sisters on his left. The bunny to his left had really similar colors to Judy, with light gray masking instead of white, _almost_ the same eye color, glasses, a skirt, and a sweater. He was pretty sure her name was... Violet, maybe? It was hard to keep all of those bunnies organized in his mind.

The fox peeked behind him onto the small entourage of trucks following them. He huffed, shaking his head before he came back to rest in his chair.

"I feel like we're part of a funeral procession or something," Nick said wryly.

"Oh but we are," Stu said jovially from the driver's seat. " _Yours_! Bwahahahaha!" Judy's father had a mirth-filled tone that wasn't the least bit menacing or convincing. Nick managed a single "heh", while the bunny does of the car looked at him with annoyance.

"Stuart," Bonnie's single word carried the heavy weight of reproval. Judy's mother had her paws folded in her lap in the passenger's seat.

"Dad," Judy's brow fell in annoyance, "you've known Nick for close to three years now; isn't it a little _late_ to be making 'kill the fox' jokes?"

"Sorry, he set me up for it!" Stu apologized; his voice continued to bounce in amusement along with the truck.

Nick looked back at the line of trucks again. "Look, I know I'm a charming, debonair, and handsome fox-"

"-Not to mention _humble_ ," Judy interrupted sardonically.

"-But I'm still kind of surprised this many bunnies want to see us off back to Zootopia," Nick finished with a smirk at Judy, who was looking at him with narrowed eyes and a challenging grin.

"Well, this is everyone that wanted to come," Judy's sister said, tapping her iPawpad's stylus against the side of the device. "We don't get to see Judy too often, and for reasons unknown you _do_ have a few fans in the Hopps household..." Nick studied her face, which looked completely even.

"You know, I can never tell whether she's joking or not," Nick confided to Judy.

Judy shrugged her shoulders. "Just ask her. Violet, are you joking?"

"Mm," Violet hummed ambiguously.

"Got it," Nick chirped. He looked over at Violet's device. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Looking over optimal seating arrangements for tomorrow's picnic," Violet said, tapping her stylus to her device. "I'm organizing it, as usual."

"What, are you having a _party_ now that I'm leaving?" Nick smirked.

"I can have the Nick fans here..." Violet ignored him, making a mark, "so they will have something to talk about. Likewise, the bunnies who loathe Nick can be placed here so they can wallow in their fox-hating solidarity."

"Ouch," Nick winced.

"Violet, I thought you said you were going to have a talk with those bunnies," Bonnie looked at Violet in the rear-view mirror.

"I have, mother," Violet snipped. "You can't just _fix_ hatred. The best I can do is to try to keep them away from Nick on the occasions he comes over."

"Can't fix hatred, that's the truth," Judy mumbled.

"Well!" Nick clapped his paws. "This conversation is nice and pleasant. I know, let's talk about something else. How about..." Nick searched his memory. "Hey! How great was that reaction from all of those wide-eyed bunnies when we did our little presentation at Eastburrow High School?"

Judy laughed. "I think they were confused, more than anything. A fox police officer and a bunny police officer, both doing a presentation on how 'anyone can be anything' in Zootopia." Judy hummed happily. "A bit of a call back for me."

"You know, I wondered about that," Nick said thoughtfully. "You mean to tell me they don't even have any bunny law enforcement in _Bunny_ burrow?"

"It's rare, but it is starting to happen," Stu said. "Traditionally it's been mammals who are bigger or stronger than bunnies, since most of the criminals in Bunnyburrow are, well naturally... bunnies."

"Either way, I'm sure you convinced a few impressionable teenagers to chase some sort of new, unorthodox dream job," Violet said evenly.

"Okay, pretty sure _that_ was sarcasm," Nick smirked.

One by one, the trucks pulled into the parking garage near the Bunnyburrow train station, and the small army of Hopps bunnies followed Nick and Judy to the train platform. Violet lagged behind, seeming like she was silently taking attendance of the present bunnies.

"Well, as always, it was a delight to have you over, Nick," Bonnie smiled warmly at the two. "Even if it was just for a few days. Story time with 'mister fox' is a big favorite with the little kits."

"Ah. Well," Nick waved his paw dismissively. "How hard is it to read to the little guys? C'mon."

"When they crawl all over you like they do?" Stu chuckled, running his hands over his suspenders. He clicked his teeth then pointed at Nick, winking. "You've got a lot of patience, son. You'll probably make a great father someday."

Nick burst out a huff of a breath. "Oh, do you think so?" Judy seemed to think this was amusing as well.

"Anyway, it wouldn't be a goodbye to 'mister fox' without one of these, now would it?" Bonnie brought a little, neatly wrapped box out of a bag.

"Oh my God, _yes_ ," Nick's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. "Blueberry pie!" He took the pie, accepting a little hug from Bonnie.

"Try not to drool, Nick," Judy smirked, folding her arms.

"Who _is_ that God that you keep referencing, Nick?" Stu chuckled. "Surely it's not the Lamb."

"It's just a habit, really, that expression," Nick admitted. "Recently though, I've been a bit of a believer in Karma. Not like _formally_ , but..."

"Karma?" Bonnie blinked.

"'Karma will repay all of your actions threefold, both beneficial and vile'," Judy quoted, holding a finger up. "I've heard Nick say that a few times."

"Does that mean I should be expecting three blueberry pies in the mail?" Bonnie leaned over a little, raising her eyebrows.

"Heck, with ol' Gideon Grey as our partner, it's not out of the question!" Stu laughed heartily.

"I'm sure all of that religious nonsense isn't supposed to be taken literally," Violet said, walking by, "though I have to admit, the universe descending into chaos because the law of conservation of matter was broken by self-replicating pies would be amusing, if nothing else. Caught in an endless loop of gifted and re-gifted pies, tripling every time..."

"Pies all the way down," Nick said grimly. "What a way to go. Delicious, but deadly."

"The apiecalypse," Judy added. Stu laughed at this.

"Anyway, I'll treasure every bite of this confection," Nick smiled happily, his tail swishing a little bit as he carefully held the pie aloft. He gripped onto the box tighter as he saw a light gray flash zoom by him.

"Oof!" Judy expelled a burst of air as her younger sister Jenny ran bodily into her for a hug.

"Bye Judy, love you!" Jenny said exuberantly.

"Love you too, Jenny," Judy hugged her, then let her go. "You be good, okay?"

"Pff, yeah right," Jenny's warmth suddenly melted into mischief. She walked over to Nick like she was going to hug him, then dropped her arms. "Bye Nick. You're okay."

"What, no hug for me?" Nick asked incredulously, carefully handing the pie off to Judy and rummaging into his things. "Not even if I gave you... this?" Nick pulled out a small bright red firefighter's helmet.

Jenny gasped shrilly, rushing over to grab it from him. She looked over it with huge eyes, giving a terse shriek. "What!? Ohmygosh _really_? Is this an actual Junior Zootopia Firefighter helmet!?"

"Sure is," Nick snapped it back from her. "Costs one hug, tho- _urgh_!" Jenny glomped onto the fox very tightly.

"Thanks, Nick! You're so cool and awesome and I'm gonna be a firefighter in Zootopia one day you'll see-!" Jenny started to gush. Nick carefully set her down, then placed the hat on her head. It was just a little bit too big for the young teenage rabbit.

"Hm, I think this one was made for a _fox_ or something, oh well," Nick considered playfully, tapping his cheek twice. Jenny didn't seem the least bit put off, and Judy giggled into a paw.

"Aw, Nick, you're just..." Stu's breath caught a bit. "You're just so _thoughtful_. You come back soon now, you hear me?" He blinked repeatedly to try to clear his eyes.

"Seriously, Stu?" Bonnie rolled her eyes. Both Nick and Judy traded hugs with the latter's parents as the train arrived, and waved to them from inside the train as it got ready to leave.

"Bye everyone! See you soon, hopefully!" Judy waved.

"See you guys!" Nick added, waving.

"Bye!" Bonnie waved. "You two behave yourselves!"

"And make sure everyone else in Zootopia behaves, too!" Stu pumped his arm. "Else, tase 'em!" Judy's brow fell and she grinned with a nod.

"And don't think just because you two have made it two years as partners in Zootopia unharmed that nothing bad can happen to you two-" Violet started with a worried face, then the doors closed and the train started to make its way off. Violet's ears drooped as her warning got cut off. Nick smirked from within the train.

"I notice neither of us got a hug from Violet," Nick pretended to pout.

"Well, she's not a very huggy bunny," Judy explained.

"Huggy bunny," Nick repeated. "I like the sound of that. Huggy bunny, huggy bunny-"

"Nick, stop...!" Judy chuckled as the two made their way up to the observation deck.

* * *

The train ride from Bunnyburrow to Zootopia was a long one. Judy gazed serenely out at the lush scenery on the way. It would be sunset before they got around to Zootopia and she couldn't wait to see the skyline of her city bathed in the orange light of the approaching evening.

Three hours was quite a long time to wait for that, though. The gray bunny glanced at the absent-looking fox to her right. She knew if she started talking, those hours would seem like mere minutes. So what was there to do but to start talking?

"So, did you have fun at my parents' place?" Judy piped up perkily, her ears straightening up.

"Always an adventure," Nick nodded, smirking. He nodded down to their things. "Always a pastry, too. Like they're bribing me to come back."

"You almost sound surprised," Judy chuckled, then moved into humming in amusement. "You remember the first time I brought you to the farm?"

"I try not to," Nick said, looking out the window, his stare suddenly becoming vacant.

"Oh come on," Judy said with encouraging humor, "it wasn't _that_ bad."

"So, let's see," Nick looked up at the ceiling of the train, recalling the incident. "It was the middle of summer a month or two after everything went back to normal in Zootopia. You decide to take me along when you're returning your dad's beat-up truck to Bunnyburrow."

"Predictably, we break down," Judy nodded her head this way and that.

"Right in the _middle of summer_ ," Nick continued. "So! By the time we're finally rescued, towed, and we get to your place, I smell like death."

"It _was_ pretty funny, though," Judy grinned, her teeth showing. "So many kits were excited to finally meet you, and they ended up parting from you as you rushed past them."

Nick spread his arms wide. "Part, sea of bunnies. For I am Nick Wilde, and I smell ripe."

"So, okay, it was a rough start," Judy tilted her head back and forth, rolling her eyes. "But the kits liked you. My parents liked you."

"I got ushered into a buck's shower, Carrots," Nick shook his head, fixing into a thousand-yard stare. "A buck's shower. I thought you were kidding when you said bunnies do communal bathing."

"Why would I have been kidding?" Judy shrugged.

"I saw more bunny buck than I ever want to see again," Nick groaned.

"Oh come on," Judy held her hands palm up. "You were having a good time at the Mystic Springs three years ago."

"Yeah, because I knew it was eating at _you_ ," Nick looked down at the half-smile of the bunny. "So, how _did_ you survive your kit years if nudity frightens you so much?"

"It's no big deal with the family, Nick," Judy shook her head. "Seeing random animals nude? _Kind of weird_."

"Uh huh, yeah, that makes perfect sense," Nick nodded sarcastically.

"I guess different mammals just have different traditions," Judy shrugged. "Communal bunny showers save time, water, space, everything really. I guess we just got used to seeing each other naked."

There was a lull in the conversation. Judy seemed a little restless.

"Doesn't really- really _feel_ like we've been partners for two years, does it?" Judy asked in a low, almost mysterious voice.

"Not really, no," Nick shook his head. "And we've known of each other for a year more than that, even. So uh, is it everything you thought it'd be? Being a bunny beat cop?"

"More, really," Judy smirked dreamily, placing her paws on the guard rail near Nick, who had his arms folded on them.

" _Really_?" Nick huffed, folding his arms. "We're still some of the smallest cops in Zootopia, not counting Little Rodentia. Still just kind of just a _novelty_ , right?"

"A novelty... that saved Zootopia," Judy smiled brightly. "I got to make the world a better place. I'm living the dream right now. Got a halfway decent partner, too." Judy half-lidded her eyes at the fox. He twisted his muzzle into a sly half-smile. "I'd say I'm doing well, _and_ doing good. Good for the world."

"Jeez, three years on the force hasn't worked on that enthusiasm at all, has it?" Nick tried to sound dry, but it came out with a bit of fondness.

"How could it, when it still looks like _that_?" Judy smiled as Zootopia came into view. "The Gleaming City."

Nick was quiet for several moments as he marveled at the approaching "beacon" to pred-prey peace and acceptance. He pushed away from the guard rail and straightened up to take it all in. "...Don't get this view too often. I was mostly just living inside of the place."

"But you must love it, Nick," Judy smiled at it. "You have to, right? Else you wouldn't have busted your lazy tail for almost a year to become a cop. My partner."

"Yeah," Nick breathed out distantly. "I guess I _must_ , huh?" Nick cautiously looked at Judy, who gave him a perky smile with her eyes closed. He rubbed at his chest while her eyes were closed and swallowed, turning to look at the various districts as they whizzed by.

"This train ride never gets old," Judy sighed pleasantly. "The first time... it was just so enchanting. The city is so beautiful and spectacular, a marvel of both nature and mammal construction."

"Zootopia does like to show off," Nick grinned, shaking his head. "Kinda makes you forget about all the trouble that goes on inside such a 'pretty' place, hm?"

"Not completely," Judy lowered her brow and balled a fist, shaking it with an adventurous smile. "That's why I wanted to become a cop, after all! There's always bad guys to go after!"

The train finally pulled into the station. Judy clapped her paws once and rubbed them, picking up her luggage.

"Well, Nick?" Judy nodded her head down to the exit of the train. "Ready to go continue making the world a better place?"

"Nope," Nick said, carefully lifting up the box containing Bonnie's pie. "Pie first."

"Tsk," Judy rolled her eyes, leaving the train with Nick. "I'm _not_ going to listen to you whining about a stomachache if you eat that whole thing in one night."

"It's gonna be _so_ worth it," Nick grinned toothily, licking his muzzle at the confection.

Judy let out an amused huff, then looked down at the ground as the two made their way through the train station. "Hey, isn't that what I said to you right before you left for the academy?"

Nick blinked. He was mentally thrown back in time to that moment and the look on her face then. She'd given him a hug. It was uncomfortable, sort of, and yet, when he looked at her in her big purple eyes? There was something like pride, maybe even admiration in them. He saw the echo of that memory in her charming bunny face right at that moment. "Yeah, something like that, wasn't it?"

"And... has it been?" Judy pursued with a tiny wince. Her smile threatened to wane.

"Worth it?" Nick grinned confidently, shaking his head. "Oh yeah. A hundred percent."

Judy smiled warmly as the two began to need to split off for different subway stations to get to their separate apartment complexes.

"So! See you tomorrow, huh?" Judy chirped at him right before they parted ways.

"Stomachache and all," Nick agreed.

"Hm!" Judy grinned after Nick. She lingered, watching his tail swaying as he walked away. She idly wondered if the fox would look back at her.

He did. Nick turned his head halfway. For a split second, Judy thought she saw surprise in his face, but it turned into his easy, usual smirk, and he even winked at her. It sent a charge of delight through the bunny's body, and she spun around happily, renewing her grip on her luggage before heading down into the subway.

 _It's nice to have such a great partner,_ Judy thought as she headed home.


	2. The Suggestion

"And finally, Wilde, Hopps," Chief Bogo said; the buffalo looking down at his duty roster. "You two will be doing your usual traffic rounds in Savanna Central today. Dismissed."

"Traffic rounds, hmh," Nick muttered lowly as he leaped off of the chair he still shared with Judy.

"What's wrong with that?" Judy turned to look at him.

"Does it ever feel like traffic rounds are the new 'parking duty' for us?" Nick wondered, looking down at his paws. "Like we're being kind of punished or undervalued again?"

"Not to me!" Judy chirped. "I get to drive a seriously awesome, imposing vehicle, and you get paid to snark at me all day. Win-win!"

"Remind me why I don't get to drive again?" Nick returned, straightening his uniform's shirt.

"Uh, because you drive more conservatively than the pig that ran against Mayor Mousawitz in the last election," Judy's brow drooped with a wry smile.

"Swinton? Okay, _that's_ a bit insulting," Nick half-smiled. Judy closed her eyes and grinned as the two made their way past the front desk on the way to their cruiser.

"Judy! Nick!" a familiar, cheerful voice yelled out behind them. They turned to see Benjamin Clawhauser sitting there at his desk, waving at them.

"Hey, Clawhauser!" Judy waved at him.

"Mornin' Ben," Nick nodded once.

"Welcome back, you two...!" Benjamin Clawhauser leaned over the desk, an enormous grin on his rotund cheetah face. "How was Bunnyburrow...?"

"Fine, fine," Nick shrugged his shoulders. "Great place to visit if you like bunnies."

"Well, lucky for you, then!" Benjamin grinned. Judy laughed, and Nick shot him a brief, playfully stern look before it melted into his easy grin.

"I think he _tolerates_ them," Judy smiled brightly. "But no, it was fine. The speech went well, but I'm glad to be back and get back to it!"

"Hopps? Hopps are you down here?" a slightly anxious voice rang out. Judy turned to see an arctic hare walking up to her.

"Oh, Karen!" Judy smiled. "Good to see you again. Did you miss us?"

"Uh," Karen Skippel blinked, stopping in her tracks. "Were you- were you gone?" Judy scoffed, feigning hurt.

"Oof, that one got me right here," Nick patted his chest near his heart dryly.

"I, uh, _anyway_ ," Karen rolled her eyes. "Hopps, I'm supposed to be updating some software on your station today; you're overdue. Can I get you to come with me and log into your workstation?"

"Uh, okay," Judy shrugged, nodding. "But can't you just hack into it?"

"Can I just hack into it...?" Karen repeated, blinking. " _Yes_ , I can just 'hack into it', but it'd take a lot of trouble and it'd be much easier if you just put in your password!"

Judy giggled. "Okay then. It's-"

"Hopps!" Karen yelled through her teeth. "You're not supposed to- do you even know what a password is _for_!? You're not supposed to give it to _any_ one!"

"Not even our Technical Officer?" Judy tilted her head.

"Carrots, quit giving Skip a hard time and just go," Nick chuckled.

"Okay, okay..." Judy relented, smirking.

"It's just going to take a couple of minutes, Hopps, sheesh," Karen said, walking off with her.

"So!?" Benjamin suddenly leaned in. "Anything _interesting_ happen in Bunnyburrow?"

"Ben, don't start," Nick grumbled.

"Oh come on," Benjamin pouted. "Just take her to Different Tails, Nick!"

"I'm not taking her to that..." Nick lowered his voice into a harsh whisper, looking around, "that inter-species bar, Ben! I'm not!"

"What harm could it do?" Benjamin turned his eyebrows up. "You can take her there, kinda guage her reaction..."

" _No_ , Ben," Nick said, keeping his voice low.

"You know most of the ZPD is behind you on this one...!" Benjamin said with a plaintive voice.

"And by _that_ you mean that a lot of officers have money in the 'WildeHopps' betting pool," Nick jabbed a finger at him.

"What- what betting pool?" Benjamin straightened up, folding his paws together, shrugging. His eyes darted off to the side once. "What sort of- I don't know what you're talking about. Betting pool. What?" He giggled.

Nicks eyes half-closed. "You're a worse liar than the bunny."

"Nick, everyone can see it," Benjamin whispered. "Just... c'mon... won't you at least try something with her?"

"Everyone can see it... except her, apparently," Nick frowned. "But I need you to get off this before someone overhears. Her hearing is quite good."

"Nick..." Benjamin offered a large smile. He gasped as Nick swiped the large cheetah's box of donuts from his desk.

"Drop it, or the donuts get it," Nick pointed at the box.

"No!" Benjamin put his paws on his cheeks.

"I will take them to the restroom and _individually_ soak each one in the sink!" Nick said, turning his head sidelong with a wild look in his eye.

"You _wouldn't_!" Benjamin gasped again, then made a face. "Ew, that'd make them all soggy and gross..."

"Exactly!" Nick pointed. "So, you behave!"

"I will!" Benjamin straightened up. Nick cautiously put the box back, but took one donut out, pointing it at the cheetah, then snapped it up in his mouth.

"Nick, what are you doing to that poor cat?" Judy chuckled, jogging over to the two.

"Nothing! He wasn't doing anything!" Benjamin grinned pleasantly. Judy looked with a suspicious grin at Nick, then shook her head and started to head out.

"C'mon, silly fox, we've got to get to work," Judy beckoned Nick. Nick started to follow her, but then turned his head halfway back to Benjamin and gave him the same wild look as before, pointing at his eyes, then the cheetah.

"Hngh..." Benjamin slumped in his chair, tossing a donut into his mouth. An elephant officer walked by, looking down at Benjamin, then at the bunny and fox leaving the ZPD.

"So, any progress, Clawhauser?" Francine Trunkaby asked in an excitable, gossipy voice.

"No..." Benjamin twisted his face into a frown. "In fact, Nick threatened to torture my donuts if I don't let it go."

"Torture your...?" Francine blinked. She curled her trunk in confusion. "Is that some sort of weird euphemism?"

"No, he was just going to douse the donuts in sink water," Benjamin murmured.

"Ugh, that'd make them all yucky and disgusting," Francine noted absently, taking one of his donuts with her trunk and popping it into her mouth.

"Yeah," Benjamin said despondently, balancing his cheek on one of his paws.

"Well come on, something HAS to happen between the two soon," Francine grinned. "Those two firecrackers are like a ticking time bomb." She pointed her trunk at Benjamin. " _Especially_ since it'll be winter in a few months."

"Winter?" Benjamin blinked. "Is that...?" He gasped loudly.

"Uh huh..." Francine's grin grew wider and she chuckled. "I don't see that fox making it through too many more winters when he's sitting next to the object of his obsession _literally_ every day."

"Ooh!" Benjamin held his paws up to his cheeks. "Oh em goodness, a catastrophic explosion of emotion would be so _them_!"

"Right?" Francine giggled, holding a hand up to her mouth. Chief Bogo walked by, glowering at the two in turn.

"Will you two _stop gossiping_ and get to work?" Chief Bogo snorted. The two straightened up and saluted.

"Uh, yes, sir! Sorry sir!" Francine cringed at the buffalo that she towered over. Chief Bogo started to storm off, but then he froze and turned halfway back.

"By the way... Clawhauser," Chief Bogo narrowed an eye.

"Um, yes sir?" the cheetah's nervousness was palpable.

"...Anything changed on the betting pool?" the police chief asked lowly.

"No sir, no change," Benjamin said with a hint of glumness.

"Bah," Chief Bogo snapped his fingers and turned away brusquely, storming off.

* * *

It was fairly quiet between the fox and the bunny on their traffic rounds. Judy started to look restless as they came to a stop at a parking lot. The corner was usually known for being sped through, so Judy decided to park there to lie in wait for any red-light runners.

"So!" Judy clapped her paws together, rubbing them. She still seemed quite perky and pleased. "This morning on my jog I saw Vivian..."

Nick appeared to think about this. "Vivian... Radish, was it?"

"No no, that was her _old_ family name," Judy wagged an index finger. "Like, generations ago. It's Vivian Reddish."

"The red fox that we recovered the seven 'rainbow rings' for," Nick nodded. "Yeah, I remember her. But she works in Mezzo Park; it's not exactly a work of Serendipity that you saw her."

"Right, but she and I got to talking..." Judy smiled, looking at her phone. "I mean, she and I are _basically_ great friends now..."

"Y-yeah?" Nick felt a lurch in his stomach for some reason he couldn't quite explain.

Judy hummed a little laugh. "I got her number."

"Huh, really," Nick managed a smirk. "You two gonna go out?"

"Ha, ha, ha," Judy enunciated, rolling her eyes back and forth. "I got it for _you_ , dingus."

"Really now," Nick blinked. He rubbed at his chin with a paw. "Now why on Earth would my bunny partner have done that?"

"Oh come on," Judy's brow fell as she stared at Nick, looking him over. "I _saw_ you during that case." She wiggled a finger accusingly at the fox. "I _saw_ you trying not to stare at her tail when she went upstairs."

"Uh, yeah? That's called being 'polite'," Nick folded his arms.

"Nick, seriously," Judy shook her head. "Are you honestly going to tell me you aren't the least bit attracted to her? She's a sweet vixen! And she offered up her number like that-" Judy snapped, "-when I told her it was for you! What do you say?"

"Well, what if I told you that I wasn't _into_ vixens, what then?" Nick half-smiled, cocking his head.

Judy's eyes went wide and she blinked. "Uh... oh! Um..." she thought a bit, tapping a finger on her cheek. "Well then. I didn't quite think you were into the tods, but that's cool too!" She gasped tersely. "You know, there's this black and silver fox that I see sometimes at the park, painting things. Do you know what kind of fox that might be? He looks kind of intimidating actually; I've never gone up and asked him what kind of fox he is. That'd be kind of rude, right?"

"A black fox?" Nick tilted his head back. "Never seen one myself, either." He waved his hands back and forth, squinting his eyes. "Anyway, why are you trying to set me up with someone?"

Judy smiled coquettishly, wincing. "I dunno... I just- I want you to be happy, you know?"

"And I'm not happy," Nick grimaced at her.

"Well you certainly don't look like it right now!" Judy laughed. "Did you forget your morning cup of coffee, mister...?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Gimme her number." He brought out his own phone, getting into his contact lists.

"Ha _ha_! Yes!" Judy pumped her arm, then offered the number to Nick.

Nick punched the number into his contact list. He misspelled "Reddish" as "Radish" once before correcting it. He stared at the number. If he was honest with himself, calling it would feel like giving up, in a way.

"You honestly see me with a vixen like Vivian, huh?" Nick asked. His voice was much more even than usual.

"C'mon, with you and a red fox you could have kits and everything, and they'd just be the _cutest_ ," Judy laughed. "Like dad says, you'd probably make a great father."

" _You_ can see me as a dad, really," Nick huffed in amusement.

"Sure!" Judy smiled.

"And who told you that you could call a fox 'cute'?" Nick raised his brow with an accusing voice.

Judy grinned at him, mischief splaying across her face. "You're cute. What're you gonna do about it?"

Nick sat back in his seat, realizing he'd been starting to lean closer to Judy. Somehow, the words actually did sting a little. He glanced at his phone.

"Hmph," Nick huffed. "Nothing, I guess."

Judy still seemed in good spirits as she claimed her little victory, but she finally read Nick's souring mood and frowned a little.

"Hey, uh, I'm sorry if that was condescending," Judy winced.

"No no, I've got thicker fur than that," Nick laughed.

"Ooh, and it'll be winter soon, you know what that means..." Judy smiled widely.

"I- I do know what that means," Nick's teeth were grit tightly in his muzzle.

"Our winter coats!" Judy held her eyes shut happily. "We'll be fluffier than usual; especially you. You won't be able to escape your adorableness _then_ , Mister Nick."

"Yeah, you're right about that," Nick said distractedly. He felt like he had swallowed a rock. Blessedly, he saw a large car zoom past a red light. "Whoa, look alive, Carrots. That guy just screamed past the light."

"All right! Put the sirens on and lets go ticket the crap out of 'em!" Judy said aggressively, starting the cruiser and mashing on the gas.

"Yup," Nick nodded, putting the sirens on. "You're the boss."


	3. The Concession

Nick had to laugh as he and Judy entered Jumbeaux's Cafe. It was a Saturday afternoon and both mammals had the day off, but as was frequently the case, the two found themselves hanging out together anyway.

"Are you sure this is wise, Fluff?" the fox asked.

"Maybe not, but it should be _funny_ , at least," Judy smirked as the two got in line to order some ice cream.

Jerry Jumbeaux looked down at the two and his brow fell heavily. "Oh, it's you again. Been awhile."

"Afternoon!" Judy waved to the elephant. "Two dishes of your _small_ size of ice cream, please."

"What, no jumbo pop?" Jerry huffed. "And where's the kid?"

"Ah, with a sitter," Nick responded quickly, smirking. Judy turned her head and stifled a laugh into her hand.

"What flavors ya want?" Jerry asked.

"I'll take vanilla," Nick said.

"Give me mint chocolate chip!" Judy said.

"Chocolate?" Nick blinked. "You sure?"

"Yeah, it's just a little bit!" Judy swiped her paw, but her brow fell when she saw Nick reach for his wallet. "Hey, you don't have to pay for my ice cream."

"Consider this a payback for the hustle," Nick wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, is that so?" Judy cocked her head, her ears lolling. "In that case, you'll have to take me back here a couple more times till it hits twenty bucks."

"Twenty?" Nick blinked. "As I recall, it was... ahem..." Nick dropped his voice to an annoyed sounding groan. "Fifteen dollahs." Jerry heard this and shot him a dirty look, causing Judy to stifle another giggle.

"Hey, I paid twenty and told him to keep the change like a good citizen," Judy said with an air of faux self-righteousness, placing her hands on her hips and tossing her head.

"Hmph," Nick said, then a poster caught his eye. "Ah, this is their chocolate warning." Nick mumbled to himself as he read it. "Know your limits on chocolate intake, ask your doctor if chocolate is safe for your species. Jeez. You sure about this? Sounds almost like a drug."

"Yeah, it's just a few flecks of chocolate, not a whole tub of chocolate ice cream," Judy shrugged. "Chocolate tastes so good it might as _well_ be a drug." The two got their ice cream dishes and moved to sit down together at a booth. Judy started scooting in. "Almost everything mammals really like is bad for them. Caffeine, alcohol, chocolate. It's the dose that makes the poison."

"I guess so," Nick shrugged, looking down at his own small pile of ice cream. "Meanwhile, I have vanilla." He took a spoonful out and ate it.

"Vanilla gets a bad rap," Judy shook her head, taking a spoonful of her own and eating it, closing her eyes to savor it. "Mmm... chocolate is _so_ tasty. But yeah, vanilla is good, too! I don't think it's fair to say it's the 'plain' flavor."

There was a small lull as the two ate their ice cream.

"So, you called Vivian yet?" Judy smiled.

"Not yet," Nick replied. "Thinking about it." Nick looked down at his ice cream and stabbed at it listlessly with his spoon. Judy nodded and ate another spoonful.

Nick looked up at Judy. "Hey, Fluff, you ever... you ever think about cows?"

Judy tried a third time to stifle her laughter, but this time it exploded out of her mouth, causing a few other animals to turn their heads and look.

"Pfff ahahahaha!" Judy burst out, setting her spoon down and hugging herself, slumping back and laughing. Nick had to grin; it was a delightful sight. She was almost gasping for breath. "Do I- do I _think about cows_ , Nick?"

"I'm serious, Carrots," Nick tried to swallow his smile, but it was proving difficult.

"Oh yeah, _you're serious_ ," Judy said sarcastically, giggling as she sat back up in her seat. "Okay, sure. Yes. At least once a week. I'm just in my shower and I go 'I wonder about those cows... what's up with them'?" Nick rolled his eyes, the smile plastered across his muzzle getting larger.

Nick put his paw in his cheek as Judy had a few more giggling fits, watching the bunny. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Okay, okay, whew..." Judy took a deep breath and exhaled, holding her paws up as she tried to calm herself. "Sorry, that just... caught me off guard. 'Do I think about cows'... okay. Where did _that_ come from?"

"I dunno," Nick looked back down at his ice cream, finally managing to fade his smile away. "I just think about them sometimes. After they've had a calf they can get into the whole dairy industry, yeah?"

"Thankfully for the rest of us," Judy nodded. "I mean, where would we be without milk, cheese, milk _chocolate_ , or any other dairy product? Milk cows do us all a great service, and it's not even hard work!"

"Do you think they feel pressure to get into it, though? The milking?" Nick stabbed lazily at his ice cream again, taking a small spoonful. "Do you think they feel like it's expected of them? To just be 'normal' and do the job a cow is 'supposed' to do?"

Judy sat silently for a few seconds, her eyes wide as she considered. She looked down at what was left of her ice cream and frowned.

"Nick is this... is this about _us_?" Judy blinked.

Nick felt like he had a dagger thrown straight into his chest. He looked very slowly from his ice cream over to Judy.

"I mean, Nick..." Judy shook her head. "I think we're both pretty far off from 'normal', don't you?" She chuckled. "Is that what you're worried about? Is that why you were worried about the whole traffic rounds thing?"

"Uh, well, you know," Nick shrugged noncommittally. He slowly breathed out through his nose, trying not to huff.

"We're both doing great for Zootopia," Judy smiled pleasantly. "We just did all of our _big_ good _first_. We can't be superheros _all_ the time." She pointed her spoon at Nick.

"Guess you're right," Nick said, nodding.

"Hey, Carrots," Nick's voice said in a tinny timbre.

Nick flinched. "Huh?" He chuckled. "Oh, have you not changed your text message sound from when I last pranked you?"

"Nope!" Judy smirked, grabbing her phone and looking at it. "You text me so frequently anyway that it might as _well_ be your voice reminding me of- oh sap of a _birch_ , _come on_!"

"What's up, Fluff?" Nick finished off the last bite of his ice cream.

Judy slumped back in her seat, staring at the ceiling and groaning. "Ugh! It's my parents again. They're trying to get me interested in this Ted Placid character."

"Ted? Teddie?" Nick considered. "Is he a bear?"

"Very funny," Judy smirked. "No, he's a bunny, of _course_." Judy pulled up a picture of him. The bunny in question was a black bunny with medium-blue eyes.

"Looks handsome enough," Nick shrugged.

"I just wish my parents would stay out of my personal life...!" Judy rolled her eyes. "They tried to talk me out of becoming a police officer, you know."

"Well, they were probably just worried for your safety," Nick shrugged. "You did almost get killed like half a dozen times in your first few months of life here." Judy huffed. Nick's jaw dropped a little and his eyes widened.

"Hey, wait, I know what this is," Nick smiled devilishly. "You're not into bucks, are you? Hmhm, I've never exactly seen _you_ with goo-goo eyes over one." Judy looked confused. "Are the does more your speed?"

"Oh, you're turning this around on _me_ now, are you?" Judy half-closed her eyes and smirked.

"How about Skip, huh? How about you and her?" Nick wiggled his eyebrows.

" _Karen_?" Judy's face scrunched up at the thought. She held up a hand in caution. "I dunno Nick. I don't think I'm quite her type. She needs someone with a lot more patience than I have, I think."

"Oh come on, opposites attract, right?" Nick was in full smug swing. "A little fire on your side, a little ice on hers... then the reaction! Tssss!" Nick flitted his fingers as if indicating rising steam.

"I'm pretty sure you just want to see some bunny does kiss, you big hornball," Judy said dryly, shaking her head.

"Me?" Nick placed his fingers of one paw on his chest delicately, closing his eyes. "Perish the _thought_ , Miss. Besides, there's internet sites for that kind of thing."

"Nick," Judy continued flatly.

"What?" Nick grinned at Judy's dry look. "So what's with this Teddie guy?"

"He's just..." Judy looked at her phone laying there on the table. "He's just some buck. From what I hear he's nice enough. He works at the farm occasionally; he's working with them on pesticide and irrigation solutions now that Night Howlers are illegal."

"You don't think he'd be the right guy for you?" Nick asked.

"No!" Judy lowered her brow. "Do you see me as the kind of bunny who's going to get with a buck and have a few dozen kits? I don't think I could even take care of _one_ litter with the job I have. Not unless he was a stay-at-home buck..."

"Who says you have to have kits?" Nick shrugged. "Maybe he's just got a nice personality."

Judy sucked at her teeth, looking away. "I feel like it's my parents last-ditch effort to get me on the path of a 'normal' bunny. Like you said, what's 'expected' of me." She looked at her phone and cringed. "Ugh, and he's going to be in Zootopia in a week for an agricultural convention and everything..."

"Do you really think your parents want you to be miserable after all this?" Nick wondered, leaning forward a bit. "I'm not accusing; I'm genuinely curious."

"I dunno, Nick," Judy slumped in her seat, but she slowly half-smiled. "I mean, they have decent enough taste; they do like _you_." Judy picked up her phone and looked at the picture of the black bunny again. "He is cute- _ish_..."

"Color me a bit jealous that you can just fling 'that word' around like it's nothing," Nick said dryly.

Judy stared at Nick sternly, then her expression softened. "I dunno... you really think I should give some bunny hick a try?"

"Did you seriously just ask _me_ that question, Carrots?" Nick straightened up and adjusted his tie. "I gave 'some bunny hick' a try, and look where it got me."

Judy's face seemed to melt as she grew a pure smile. "Aw, Nick, you're so sweet."

Nick got up from his seat. "Yeah well, don't _tell_ anyone."

Judy bounced out of the booth and followed him. "You really think it won't be weird?"

"Hey, what you said to me goes double for you, Fluff," Nick said, shrugging one hand flippantly. "You should be happy."

Nick got the door for Judy and she gave him a lingering smile before the two went back to their apartments.

* * *

Nick almost felt like his feet were dragging as he got home. He took in his surroundings when he entered his apartment. Nick still had a damp, leaky apartment in the Rainforest District. It was one of the last remnants of his "old life" out on the streets of Zootopia, where he hustled to make a living.

 _More like a SURVIVING,_ Nick thought to himself.

Nick's heart felt heavy. He couldn't believe that he'd acted so casually when it came to the subject of Judy dating someone. To act otherwise would have been suspicious, though, and he didn't want that.

He looked at himself in the mirror, frowning.

"What _do_ I want...?" Nick grumbled. "As if I have to ask..."

Nick rubbed at his chest, feeling a dull ache in his heart. If he'd said something different on one of about a thousand different occasions, would things be different for him now? Would he not be standing there alone in a crummy apartment? Would he be cozied up to a little gray ball of fur and fluff? Or, would that bunny not even be in his life at all anymore if he messed things up; if he went too far?

The fox felt his breath catch, and his eyes darted to his reflection angrily. His teeth burst into a grimace as he tried to master his breathing; he felt as if he was on the verge of tears. There was no one around to put his facade on for. No one but himself.

"Look at you, you idiot," Nick gripped his dresser firmly, approaching the mirror and scowling at it. "Getting so worked up over a bunny. A _bunny_! Do you really think it could have worked out? I guess you think the bunny goddess Serendipity _herself_ graced you in fur form to pull you out of your misery. Grow up, Nick! Stupid fox."

Nick angrily tossed himself away from his dresser, turning away from it and balling his fists. He scoffed, groaning. It was a dirty trick; whenever Nick felt like he was about to cry, he could always count on a burst of anger to save the tears for another time.

 _Foxes can be counted on to learn a BUNCH of dirty tricks,_ Nick thought.

"Hmph," Nick looked at his phone and sighed. His lock screen still had a ridiculous picture of him being what he could only describe as "tackle-glomped" by Judy from behind. Unlocking his phone, his thumb hovered over the call app as his eyes darted to his photo albums. He knew there was one full of pictures of that gray bunny, and the thought filled him with shame and self-loathing. "You ridiculous, obsessed, hopeless mammal. Just...!"

Nick's thoughts became wild again, but he grit his teeth and the tightness in his chest subsided once more. He let out a shaky breath, navigated to his contact list, and pressed the button to make a call.

"Hi, Vivian? Hey, it's me, Nick. ...Yeah, Nick Wilde."


	4. The Conflict

"So, what did you think?" Judy asked Ted as the two exited from a restaurant called Veggiepocalypse.

"Well, 'sides the strange name, it was pretty good!" Ted nodded. His voice had just a hint of a country twang; enough to give away that he was of rustic origin.

"Great, it's one of my favorite places," Judy smiled. She slapped her hands together and rubbed them. "Okay, where to next?"

"Next? I- uh, I don't mean to be ungrateful for your company or anything..." Ted rubbed behind his head as the two walked down the street, "it's just, you've been showing me 'round Zootopia for somethin' like six hours now. I think I've seen a ton of nice places here in Zootopia. Uh, so..."

"Oh c'mon, it's only eight-thirty; the night's barely started! Mmm... how about a movie, then?" Judy shrugged. "If you're too tired, you can always fall asleep in the movie theater."

"That sounds like an idea," Ted gave a nice smile. "Anythin' you wanna see?"

"I wonder if there's any _bad_ movies playing," Judy smirked, checking her phone.

"Bad how?" Ted cocked his head. "Like... 'naughty'?"

"No no," Judy laughed. "Like, of poor quality."

"Why'd you wanna see a bad movie?" Ted's face scrunched as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, it's just a thing Nick got me into," Judy chuckled. "Watching bad movies is fun because you can riff on them the whole time. Makes it a more interactive experience!"

"I've heard you talk 'bout this Nick guy a lot today," Ted took one hand out to rub his chin. "Is he one of your brothers?"

"Oh no," Judy shook her head, "he's not my brother, he's my _partner_."

Ted's eyes widened. "Well shoot, I didn't know you already had a _partner_! Maybe I shouldn't be-"

Judy gasped a bit. "Oh no, not like _that_! He's my partner at work; you know, a police partner."

"Ohh, okay," Ted nodded. "The way you talk about him I woulda thought you were related or somethin'."

"He's a fox, so if we're related at all, it's very, very, _very_ distantly," Judy giggled, and Ted laughed as well.

"Aw, the poorly rated movies in theaters don't look bad _enough_ to be fun..." Judy pursed her lips.

"Not bad _enough_?" Ted furrowed his brow. "I gotta admit, this is getting a bit complicated for me. You like rom-coms at all?"

"Uh..." Judy's eyes darted a bit. "I mean, I don't hate them! Yeah, I think there's a good one playing, maybe- yeah! Okay, let's go!" Judy bounced a little, rushing over in the direction of the nearest subway station.

Ted marveled at the bunny's boundless energy and followed.

* * *

The next day, Judy sat at her desk at the ZPD; she and Nick had some case files to work on with their computers. The two were in a shared cubicle, but sat with their backs facing each other.

"Ugh, I swear since Karen messed with my computer I don't know where anything is anymore," Judy poked around her computer in frustration, finding the pleasant organized chaos of her desktop wiped clean.

"Knowing Skip, she probably just placed all those files you leave laying around in their proper folders," Nick huffed in amusement. "You know she's like that."

"Oh yeah, there they are," Judy said blankly. "Fancy that."

"So, how'd your date with Teddie go?" Nick asked, trying to infuse his voice with some genuine curiosity.

"It went fine!" Judy nodded. "Explored the city a little, went to Veggiepocalypse for dinner, saw a movie. He's got kind of low stamina for a bunny, though."

Nick was suddenly grateful they were facing away from each other as he cringed. "Uh, you don't say."

"Yeah..." Judy twisted her mouth into a thoughtful frown. "Hey, how about you? Vivian texted me and told me you two went out."

"She's a nice vixen," Nick nodded. "Funny, lots of stories to tell from her work."

"Well I know _that_ ," Judy smiled, turning her head a bit. "Anything else?"

"Uh, don't know what else you want me to tell you, Fluff," Nick shrugged his shoulders. "That's about it. She wants to go out with me again this Saturday evening."

" _This_ Saturday evening?" Judy's voice sounded almost whining. "It's the first Saturday of the month! That's our movie night! I already had this silly monster movie picked out about this guy in a haunted pizza joint-"

Nick swiveled around in his chair, clearing his throat. Judy turned her head to look at him directly.

"Right, okay," Nick said flatly. "Let me just text Vivian that I cant make our plans because my partner wants me to go over to her tiny little apartment and watch a movie."

Judy swallowed, brushing her hand through her ears as they drooped. "Uh, no, you're right. Of course. I'm being ridiculous."

Nick sighed. "I mean, you could do something with Teddie that night."

"Yeah, I guess I could," Judy nodded with sudden eagerness. "I'll just have to think of something else... hm..."

Officer Fangmeyer overheard the fox and bunny talking, trying not to chuckle. With a smirk, the tigress walked down to the front desk, where Benjamin Clawhauser was adjusting the position of his Gazelle snow globe. Fangmeyer folded her strong arms, starting to purr deeply, almost menacingly.

"Um, hi Fangmeyer," Benjamin said in a wary voice. "You're purring. Usually that's not a good sign."

"Hmhm," Fangmeyer grew a shameless grin. "I'm afraid your little ship has a few holes in it."

"Huh?" Benjamin began, then gasped. "What? No... not Nick and Judy...!"

"Afraid so..." Fangmeyer unsheathed her claws on one paw and looked at them. "They're dating other people. Shame, looks like the ship'll sink before it even leaves the harbor..."

"No!" Benjamin gasped. "That can't be..."

"If you don't believe me, just ask them yourself," Fangmeyer flashed her teeth again.

"I... I will!" Benjamin got up from his desk and cautiously made his way upstairs to where Nick and Judy were stationed. He tried not to gasp as he saw the two. Nick looked bored, maybe even glum, and Judy had her eyes open wider than normal, seemingly actually fully concentrated on her work. Most alarmingly, they weren't talking or joking between each other, even idly.

"Um, hello you two!" Benjamin waved. "I'd just overheard a little something. You both are dating?"

"Not each other," Judy shook her head. "I've got a date with a bunny named Ted and Nick's dating a vixen named Vivian." Nick shot Benjamin a look of occluded annoyance, but nodded to confirm this.

"Oh! Okay, well..." Benjamin giggled nervously. "That's super great! I hope you have fun! Okay, that's all I wanted, bye!" Benjamin waved and began to head back to his desk.

"Uh, that was weird," Judy huffed in amusement.

"Ben's always a bit strange," Nick mirrored the huff.

"Well?" Fangmeyer said as Benjamin sat down, his eyes vacant.

"I can't get my head around it; they're perfect for each other..." Benjamin pouted.

"Apparently not," Fangmeyer said airily. "So, you want to close the betting pool now and save us all a little heartbreak?"

Benjamin swallowed hard, then summoned frustration, his brow lowering as he leaned over his desk. "Fangmeyer, why are you so against the two getting together anyway? Why'd you put your bet on that they'd be _through_ with each other by the end of the year!?"

"Hmph," Fangmeyer frowned. "To tell the truth, I haven't been too fond of that uppity bunny since the day she bounced her bright-eyed face into that chair that was way too big for her. Yet not only did she drag another little scoundrel into our precinct, but they managed to 'save Zootopia'. Like we preds should worship the ground they walk on."

"Tsk, what are you, jealous?" Benjamin grumpily folded his arms.

"Why should they be so right for each other?" Fangmeyer frowned. "After all they've managed to accomplish, why should they get together and live happily ever after? They're two different species, they obviously can't be _perfect_ for each other." Fangmeyer folded her arms and grew a cocky smirk. "I just want to see those two _smug_ little mammals taken down a peg."

"Rather ironic coming from _you_ , Fangmeyer," Chief Bogo said as he loomed behind Fangmeyer.

Fangmeyer started and turned around. "Oh! Hey chief! Good to see you!"

"The pool doesn't close until the end of the year, and that's that," Chief Bogo said darkly. He pointed away from the desk. "Now, don't you have something more constructive to be doing?"

"Yes Chief!" Fangmeyer said, then rushed off. Replacing her was a meek-looking Officer Wolford. The wolf came up to the desk, looking at the chief and the cheetah, and then up in the general direction of Nick and Judy's cubicle.

"Uh, hey guys," Wolford said, wringing his paws with a wince. "Hey Clawhauser, you think I could maybe change my bet from 'dating' to 'just friends'?"

"Just remember the rules, Wolford," Bogo said deeply. "You only get to change your bet _once_."

"Sure, but... I'm pretty sure I wanna change it," Wolford winced. "They're dating other mammals, if you haven't heard." Bogo huffed in annoyance.

"Okay, I changed your bet, Wolford," Benjamin said distantly.

"Thanks, see ya!" Wolford made himself scarce before he caught Bogo's anger.

"You don't want to change your bet too, do you Chief?" Benjamin pouted.

"Where do you have me right now, Clawhauser?" Bogo asked. Clawhauser looked around for any sign of the fox and the bunny, then pulled out the sheet. He pointed to the column where Bogo had placed his bet. "Yeah. Leave me there."

"Are you sure you want that?" Benjamin smiled with a shade of sadness. "Seems like long odds..."

"Those two mammals have always managed to pull victory from the jaws of defeat," Bogo said, nearly betraying a note of pride. "I'm not a fool; I've learned better than to underestimate my people, especially them. I think they will surprise us yet."

"Even in something like... affairs of the heart?" Benjamin scratched at his cheek.

"You think that's something so frivolous?" Bogo huffed. "Their happiness will definitely affect their performance. I believe it's in my best interest to bet on said happiness."

"B-but it's just... I think it's looking like more like a dream at this point, isn't it?"

"A dream is a wish your heart makes, Clawhauser," Bogo said with sudden tenderness.

"Uh, what's that supposed to mean, sir?" Benjamin's eyes squinted a bit.

Bogo's pleasant mood vanished and he seemed gruff again. "It means 'get to work'."

"Oh, um, yes sir," Benjamin put the betting sheet away safely.

"You know Gazelle's song, Clawhauser," Bogo said gruffly while walking away. "I won't give up, I won't give in 'till I reach the end, yadda yadda..."

Clawhauser barely managed to crack a smile. "Yes, sir."


	5. The Chance

Nick shuffled into the Wet Wolf Whistle, a Savanna Central bar known colloquially as the W3. It was getting to be late in the evening. The ambience was pleasant enough, dark and only mildly loud. The fox sat on one of the bar stools, rubbing at the side of his face with one paw. He groaned a little, squinting his eyes shut.

"Nick Wilde? Long time no see," the brown horse bartender said in an impressed voice. He walked over to him, cleaning out a glass.

"Hey, Jacob," Nick said without even looking. "Could you get me a Vodcamel tonight? Triple-humped?"

"That bad, huh?" Jacob said, his eyebrows raising.

"Yup," Nick looked at Jacob wearily. "I'm in love with a girl that I've driven to another guy. Also, I'm dating someone else myself."

"Got it," Jacob shook his head. "I'll go get you that Vodcamel." The horse poured Nick the stiff drink and set it next to him. "So, you want to talk about it, Nick?"

"Not really," Nick grumbled, having a small sip. "You know me, Jacob. Always running from and or ignoring my problems."

"Yup, that's healthy," Jacob said dryly. "I'll be here for the next couple of hours if you need me, Nick." Jacob moved off.

Nick slowly sipped his drink in silence, letting his thoughts mull through his head and crash into each other. Maybe once his senses were duller he'd feel like talking more. Then again, he tended to be a quiet, sullen drunk as well.

"Why, you must be Nick Wilde," an unfamiliar voice said. Nick turned his head and saw a small black bunny with medium-blue eyes.

"Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me," Nick grumbled, his eyes looking upwards. "Serendipity, are you having a giggle up there?"

"You've heard of Serendipity, have you?" the bunny seemed amused. "Crazy ol' bunny, she is."

"You're Theodore?" Nick looked over the bunny, training his gaze on him. From Nick's first once-over of the bunny, he seemed well-groomed, suggesting personal pride in his appearance. He had gentle eyes, suggesting honesty and amicability. And, his posture and body language was relaxed, suggesting that he was easygoing, trusting, or gullible.

"Uh, yeah, that's what it says on my birth certificate, but everyone calls me Ted," Ted shrugged his shoulders with a friendly smile. "Heck, even Teddie works; some of my pals call me that!"

Nick nodded as if he had to internalize this. "Have a seat, huh?" He nodded his head toward the empty seat to his left, and he watched Ted climb into it.

"Hey Jacob," Nick waved the horse over. "How about you get this little bunny here something to drink on me?"

"Oh uh, that's awful kind of you," Ted winced. "Just the house beer's fine."

"Colt draft okay with you?" Jacob asked. Ted nodded, and was passed a small beer.

"'Spose you've heard I'm dating your partner, Judy?" Ted asked, sipping some of his beer.

"Mm-hm," Nick barely nodded, sipping his own drink, not looking Ted directly in the eye.

Ted smiled, then looked down at his beer. "She's kinda... uh, a li'l bit of a handful."

Nick's eyes wandered in another direction. "You don't say."

"Yeah... on all of the dates we've been on so far, she just... she packs the days full of stuff!" Ted shook his head in amazement, or maybe exhaustion. "I think I've seen more of Zootopia already than I've ever seen of my hometown of _Bunyburrow_."

"Huh..." Nick said, relaxing a little and taking another sip.

Ted took a big sip of his beer, wiping his mouth afterwards. "She like that at work, too?"

"Oh yeah, that's Judy all right," Nick finally managed the corner of his mouth to perk up a little. "She's got energy for days."

"I'm more of a laid-back buck, myself," Ted said, sighing slightly. "She's real nice, though. Prettiest doe I've ever seen."

"Mm," Nick began to nod, but then had to stop himself. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I guess she's probably considered attractive for a bunny, huh?"

Ted nodded. "Uh, I don't suppose you've got any advice for me, for um... handlin' her?"

Nick chuckled briefly, but then his expression grew serious and he stared directly at the black bunny. "Ted, all I can say is... if Judy wants something, she's going to go after it full force. Nothing will stop her. No mammal; no force of nature. I think she's handled her whole life like that. So... if it's _you_ she wants, you just better prepare yourself for that, okay?"

Ted's eyes grew wide. He nodded nervously. "Gh-got it."

There was a lull in the conversation as the two began to finish their drinks.

"She talks about you a lot," Ted admitted.

"Does she now?" Nick let his eyes look at Ted's for a moment.

"Yeah, you obviously mean the world to her," Ted grinned. "I'm a big fan of inter-species friendships; you can cover each others weaknesses and so forth."

Nick's slightly hindered senses made his eyes squint a bit. He was pretty sure he'd be getting angry at the bunny by this point, but the little guy's honesty also spoke to him. He felt a duality in his emotions and didn't quite know how to react.

"Have you got a friend like that?" Nick asked.

"Me? No; heck no," Ted smiled with seeming regret. "Like she talks about you? Like what she says you've been through together? I don't even have a _rabbit_ friend that comes close to that."

"Judy's pretty special," Nick understated, nodding. "She'll leave an impression on you. Bad guys with her feet, her friends with her arms. She's got a hug like a vice."

Ted seemed worried. "Oh uh, haven't got caught up in one of those yet...!"

Nick smirked. "Like I said, that type of thing is probably coming, so watch out."

"Got it..." Ted grinned bashfully. "Hey, maybe we should drink to Judy, huh?"

"Well, I already kind of have," Nick rolled his eyes with a wry grin. "That, and we're both out of drink. Hey Jake, another round for the bunny and I? I'll just take water this time."

"Oh, I'll pick up this round- hey wait, water doesn't cost anythin'," Ted looked stymied.

"Hmhm," Nick chuckled. "Politeness is a game much like chess is, Teddie, and I like looking a move or two ahead."

Ted laughed, holding up his refreshed beer. "To Judy, then?"

"Yup, to that crazy bunny," Nick muttered warmly, clinking his glass with Ted's.

* * *

Judy perused the Maulgreens closest to her apartment. On many occasions she liked shopping, even for groceries, as she loved finding deals. On this particular day, however, she felt listless. She pushed the shopping cart through the aisles, looking for the things she usually bought.

"Blah," the bunny said, tossing in her favorite cereal.

"Blah," she repeated, placing in a half-gallon of milk.

Judy huffed in annoyance and frustration with herself. She was having fun with her dates with Ted, she _should_ be happy. But with Nick growing distant, she felt a pain in her heart, almost like a longing. She wondered what she should do; maybe some fresh blueberries would cheer the fox up? Or as fresh as the ones in Zootopia's supermarkets got, anyway. She made her way over to the produce section and saw a familiar face there.

"Oh, no way! Vivian!?" Judy's ears perked up and she smiled, rushing over to see her. Vivian was hunched over, peering at some fruit.

The pretty red fox straightened up and watched Judy's approach. Lacking the cream underbelly that made Nick's colors blend into each other handsomely, Vivian's coat looked more distinct with the more typical red and white red fox coloration. She also had nice, kind-looking medium blue eyes.

"Judy!" Vivian smiled, placing some fruits in her cart. "Great to see you!"

"Hey!" Judy smiled. "Um, how are things going with Nick?"

"They're going just fine," Vivian nodded with a bright smile, closing her eyes. "Nick's such a gentlemammal."

Judy scoffed, placing a hand on her chest. "What? _My_ Nick is a gentlemammal? Could have fooled me!"

Vivian laughed into her paw. "How are things with your own boyfriend?"

"Ah, they're good," Judy looked of to the side. "Ted's a real sweetheart." She swallowed, then looked back to Vivian. "Uh, Vivian, this is going to sound a bit weird, but..."

Vivian blinked at the pause, her ears twitching.

"Would you... mind if I still hung out with Nick from time to time, even when we're not on the job?" Judy winced.

"Why on Earth would I mind?" Vivian shrugged. She smirked. "I'm a big girl. I can share."

"Sh-share?" Judy started laughing nervously. "Aheh, no... I don't mean- ...I just... what?"

"I'm just saying I have no problem with it," Vivian shook her head. "I know what you two have been through together; partners like you two don't grow on trees. Not like these apples do!" She placed a few into her cart.

"I'm feeling like you should _maybe_ be a bit more hesitant about this?" Judy said. "I mean, I already get so much of his time on the job..."

"And that's on the _job_ ," Vivian shrugged. "Can't really be yourself there too much; talk about the really important things." Vivian tossed a few lemons into her cart, then she scrutinized a bunch of grapes before placing them in carefully.

"But he's your boyfriend," Judy pet her own shoulder tentatively.

"Judy, I..." Vivian bit her lip, hesitating. "I have some pretty 'out-there' views on the world. I'll just put that out there right now."

"What do you mean?" Judy cocked her head.

"Well, for instance," Vivian swallowed, then shook her head and grew a pleasant smile. "Look, there are way too many types of mammals in this world for just _one_ to give you everything you need, right? Emotionally, physically, even spiritually, if you're into that. I just feel like... people should be a little more open with their feelings about each other and what they need from each other."

Judy seemed a little perplexed. Vivian smiled carefully.

"Look, what I'm trying to get at is... if you need Nick emotionally or for fellowship, he's yours, right?" Vivian said. "Me being with him doesn't really change any of that."

"I... wish I could say that I felt like it hasn't," Judy frowned. "But... thank you, Vivian." She smiled slightly. "I guess I'll see you before long at your fruit stand. S-say, what _do_ you do for the winter there, anyway? People don't buy frozen drinks, do they?"

"Oh, I like to mix it up a bit," Vivian shrugged. "Maybe come by one day soon and I'll show you!"

"Sure," Judy said, starting to move away. "See you later."

Judy walked by the blueberries and sighed, staring at them as if they had the answers to her feelings. She grabbed a big box of them.


	6. The Revelation

Judy sat upright on her bed, watching a cheesy horror movie. On her lap was a small bowl of vanilla ice cream she had garnished with blueberries. She ate the ice cream, staring at her modest TV screen in her tiny apartment.

"Oh, of course his flashlight runs out of batteries _now_ ," Judy said wryly. "And I'll give it til about... hm... right now?" There was a horrifying shriek and a flash of metal and blood. "Yup, that's another dead security guard. I wonder when prospective employees are going to start getting suspicious of the high turnover rate here..."

Finishing her ice cream, Judy stared at the movie, pausing it. She sighed heavily which turned into an annoyed groan as she hung her head downward.

"Rgh... it's just not as fun without someone else to snark with you," Judy mumbled, staring at her otherwise-empty bed. Judy set the ice cream bowl on her desk, snatched her pillow from her bed and, still in her night clothes, wandered out of her apartment and to the next door. She knocked on it.

The door opened and the pronged head of Pronk Oryx-Antlerson poked out.

"Uh, hey bunny," Pronk said, looking her over. "Pillow fight club's been cancelled for tonight."

"Ah," Judy smirked, her eyes half-closing. "That might work on a less _clever_ bunny, but I know that the first rule of pillow fight club is that you're not supposed to talk about it! So lemme in there!"

"Naw, I'm serious," Pronk shook his head. "Two people called to say they weren't coming, and Bucky's not really in the mood, so yeah." Judy stared at the ground, then back up to the oryx.

"Can I come in anyway?" Judy winced. Pronk raised an eyebrow in curiosity, and seemed to consider this.

"Is it okay if the bunny comes over, Buck?" Pronk turned his head to look at his husband, who was just sitting on their modest couch.

"Eh, sure," Buck nodded, shrugging his shoulders noncommittally.

Judy walked over to the couch and sat down in the middle, bringing the pillow over her lap and placing her hands on it.

"Something up, bunny?" Buck asked conversationally.

"I'm just starting to feel like..." Judy closed her eyes, sighing. "I'm starting to feel like my boyfriend and I aren't actually going to work out."

"What? No way," Pronk sat down on the other side of Judy. "I thought you and the fox were forever."

"Yeah," Bucky nodded. "Something big happen between you two?"

"What!? No, not Nick!" Judy shook her head. "This bunny buck, Ted..."

"What, are you kiddin'?" Bucky blinked. "Some random bunny guy?"

"Not the fox?" Pronk looked incredulous.

"Why would I be dating my... my _partner_?" Judy stared down at her paws.

"Oh, I dunno, cause you never shut up about him?" Pronk scoffed. "Seems like any time we hear you through the wall you're talkin' to that fox."

"True," Bucky nodded. "First I'm hearin' of this other random bunny."

"He's not _random_!" Judy frowned. "Ted's- he's... he's _sweet_!"

"Uh huh," Pronk's eyes half-lid as he slouched on the couch. "I'm sure you're totally obsessed with him, like you are with that fox."

"I'm not _obsessed_ with Nick!" Judy was beginning to get frustrated.

"You're not?" Bucky sucked his teeth. "Then why're you getting so defensive?" He cracked into the top of a can of soda, starting to slurp it.

"Buck!" Pronk sneered. "You're drinking a soda this late? You're never gonna get to sleep tonight!"

Bucky smirked, pointing one of his fingers at Pronk. "See what I mean? You wouldn't get worked up if you didn't care."

Pronks upper lip curled, but he turned it into a small grin. "I'll get you back for that one, Buck."

"Well...!" Judy's mouth stayed open to continue to speak, but her eyes darted around as she chose her next words. "I mean, _obviously_ I care about Nick... we've been through so much together. I do- I do _care_ about him..." She felt slightly uncomfortable in her gut.

"Yeah, like, a _lot_ ," Pronk said in a dry voice.

"But we... we don't always agree about everything... we've had a couple of really bad fights over the years," Judy looked at her paws again and closed her eyes. "Plus... there's the whole different species angle..."

"Uh, hello?" Pronk blinked. "Bunny, look who you're talking to."

"But you're both in the bovidae family, aren't you?" Judy's brow fell. "You're not _that_ different. Nick and I... we're pred and prey."

Bucky slurped his soda. "Listen bunny, you gotta at least smooth things out with that fox. Seems like you're a lot more concerned about what you think about him than what you think about random bunny guy."

"Ted's..." Judy sighed deeply. Then, she groaned in frustration. She appeared suddenly drained and tired. "I dunno. Thanks guys, I think." She stood up on the couch and picked up her pillow, gently bopping each of them on the side in turn with the pillow.

"You made the bunny sad, Bucky," Pronk looked at his partner accusingly.

"Hey, she was already sad, I just gave her some advice," Bucky insisted, taking another swig.

Pronk pointed at Bucky, but deflated. "Eh, I don't think we should start tonight." He saw Judy make for the door. "Hey, have a good night, bunny."

"Uh huh, good night..." Judy smiled faintly at the two before retreating back to her own apartment, and to her own bed.

* * *

It was a place Judy had never found a reason to return to. The bridge. That bridge that she walked under, as if transformed by the passage. The bridge where she confessed the depth of her regret and sorrow to Nick, begging for his help. And how he had uplifted her; changed her tears of anguish to tears of elation...

 _Nick is such a special fox,_ Judy thought.

"To put it mildly," Judy said aloud. Some part of her wished that Nick instinctively knew how the bunny was feeling at the moment and that he'd rush over to be with her and save her from the mental turmoil bubbling up within her. She looked left and right; just a bunch of closed down buildings. She wondered what stories the closed-down buildings once held; if they meant anything to Nick.

"He's always in my thoughts..." Judy looked down at her feet, putting her hands in her pockets. "Nearly _always_..."

Judy kicked her foot, sending a pebble away from her. She looked down at the dirt and various rocks on the ground. Picking up another small rock, she crouched, using it to draw a circle on the ground in the dirt. Carefully, she drew two more circles touching it.

"I've returned," Judy said solemnly, standing up and dropping her stone where the circles intersected. "I've come back to a place where I have an account. Karma, may I pay my debt? What can I do to pay it...?"

Judy scoffed, looking away. She wasn't really a religious bunny at all, and she was sure that even if she was, _and_ even if Karma was real, she probably wouldn't want to help guide a bunny of all things.

Judy held her arms open wide, walking into the open, her fur bristling at the chilly air. She looked to the sky.

"I love him, okay!?" Judy suddenly yelled out. "I... I love him. Nick Wilde... I love Nick Wilde..." her breath started to shudder as her emotions grabbed hold of her chest and throat.

"Why am I such an idiot?" Judy spat out as she gnashed her teeth. "Nick's- he's been so _aloof_ ever since the whole 'dating other people' thing happened. I mean _obviously_ us drifting apart bothers him! That's what I was supposed to figure out myself, right!?" She shouted at the sky again. "I've only had _three years_!"

Judy started to snivel. "No, Judy... nh-no. What's wrong with you? You're not crying about this... come- ngh... come on..."

The bunny knew what she had to do. She had to break up with Ted, confess to Nick, and then- then what?

Judy wiped her eyes. "I know what I want... I do. I want Nick. I... I _need_ him. But... why am I _scared_?" Judy shuddered, her teeth grit. "I'm not scared of anything..."

 _Except that it might be too late,_ the thought buffeted Judy. Her face scrunched up tightly and a few more tears ran free.

"What do I do...?" Judy asked helplessly. She took her phone out and stared at it, hovering over Nick's contact information. She was almost surprised she had a signal where she was. Cringing, she moved away from Nick's information and called her parents.

"Jude! How are you, duder?" Stu answered jovially, as was common. "C'mon Judy, let your ol' pop look at you."

"Okay," Judy sighed heavily, and changed the call to a MuzzleTime version.

"Oh good grief!" Stu blinked as he caught sight of his daughter's face and the damp fur near her eyes. "What's the matter, honey?"

"I'm... ugh... I'm in love with Nick, dad..." Judy groaned out, trying to keep her voice steady.

Stu gasped. "Oh no... no no no..."

"Right?" Judy grumbled bitterly. "After all this... couldn't... just couldn't help myself, I guess."

"Okay, um," Stu nodded. "Don't panic, but whatever you do, don't tell your mother."

"You don't think she'd take it well?" Judy winced.

"Don't tell me what!?" Bonnie rushed over to the phone, causing Stu to show his teeth in wide-eyed panic. Bonnie gasped. "Bunbun! What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Mmh..." Judy hesitated, but groaned and figured she may as well come clean. Lying to herself was annoying enough, and lying to her parents was another bad habit she'd rather break. "I... I've fallen in love with Nick, mom."

Bonnie's mouth went wide, but then it closed and she began to look smug. "I knew it, Stu. I _knew_ it. Now don't you feel like a dumb bunny sending that buck after Judy?"

"Bon..." Stu winced. "I... I didn't think Judy was ever gonna..."

"Going to what, dad?" Judy's eyes were growing wildly.

"I dunno, Judy..." Stu shrugged helplessly. "I didn't think you knew how Nick felt about you. And I didn't want to interfere."

"What!?" Judy exploded. "What do you mean 'how Nick feels about me'!? And then why would you- Ted... I just...!?"

"I mean, Ted's a nice guy, right?" Stu smiled sheepishly. "I figured if you didn't like him, maybe... maybe you'd see how much that ol' fox meant to you?"

"You're _not that clever_ , father!" Judy blazed.

"Calm down, dear," Bonnie winced. "But you're right; I did let Stu go through with his plan hoping you'd catch on to how Nick feels about you."

"How are... how do _you two_ know anything about how Nick feels about me!?" Judy sneered. "And... and why am I the last to know? For Flock's sake!"

"Okay, first of all, don't take that tone with me, Missy," Bonnie frowned. "Secondly, how did it go the _last time_ we tried to tell you how you should feel?"

"Not well..." Stu answered automatically. "We were worried that if we tried to convince you that Nick liked you, you'd push back..."

"That's just..." Judy's mind raced out of control, but she finally mastered her breathing, releasing her anger. "I mean... _maybe_."

"Calm down, dear heart," Bonnie smiled. "Okay Stu, what should we tell her?"

"Well I kinda like how he sniffs Judy out," Stu smiled. "I saw him pick up Judy's scent from all the way across the compound once! I followed him right to her!"

"That's hardly any proof," Judy sucked her teeth. "Nick's sniffed out criminals too; is he in love with _them_?"

"Okay, I've got one," Bonnie smirked. "How about how his tail wags when he sees you?"

"Oh gosh, that is some kind of cute," Stu grinned, then looked alarmed. "Wait, can I _say_ that about a fox?"

"His tail doesn't wag when he sees me!" Judy scoffed, trying very hard to fight a smile at the thought.

"Well, he makes it stop whenever he knows someone is looking," Bonnie held a finger up. "But I caught him once. Didn't say anything to him so he wouldn't get suspicious. But that tail! So fluffy!" Bonnie giggled.

"Sure is!" Stu laughed. "Anyway, if you want to go after that fox, you've got our blessing. Just let Teddie down easy, huh?" Bonnie nodded with her eyes closed, smiling.

"It's... it's too late..." Judy frowned. "I've already sent him off to date a vixen."

"Oh now," Bonnie's brow narrowed. "I can guarentee he doesn't feel for her like he does for you. It's just impossible!"

"The way he tells that story about how you 'saved' him," Stu nodded. "You think some vixen can make him feel like that?"

Judy felt a small glimmer of hope in her chest. "...Thanks guys. I love you."

"Be careful when you talk to Nick," Bonnie warned. "Is the vixen mean?"

"No, she's really nice, which'll just make this harder," Judy smiled sadly. "But I'll figure it out."

"Okay, let us know how it goes..." Bonnie nodded.

"Bye, Judy!" Stu waved, and they ended the call.

"I'll figure it out," Judy said with determination, rushing away from the bridge. Her steps slowed as her conviction wavered. "I... I hope..."


	7. The Departure

"Thank you for another lovely evening, Nick," Vivian smiled at the fox, coming up to the doorstep of her house. Vivian looked fetching in a lilac sweater, and Nick wore a green scarf and black coat that made him look extra sharp.

"My pleasure, Vivian," Nick smiled. Vivian leaned in and the two shared a chaste kiss. Vivian stared at her door, then back at Nick.

"Would you like to come in?" Vivian asked lightly with a small, curious smile. Nick swallowed, but found himself nodding.

"Sure," Nick replied, following Vivian into her house. It was a decent size for a house in Zootopia; two stories tall and the floor-space didn't seem too cramped. "Hasn't changed much since it was a crime scene, huh?"

Vivian giggled at the quip and sat down on her couch; a rather large one. Nick wondered if she often entertained bigger mammals.

"Nick..." Vivian began, but paused, looking away from him. Then, her mouth became even and she looked at the fox. "I'd like for us to do something." Nick tried to stifle the small jolt of panic he felt at these words. Vivian patted the couch near her, and Nick made his way over, sitting next to her. The two faced each other.

"What's that, Vivian?" Nick asked with noticeable hesitation.

"Can we..." Vivian swallowed. "Can we be honest with each other?"

"Sure," Nick replied immediately; perhaps too quickly. Vivian twisted her muzzle thoughtfully, and pet along her legs. She sighed.

"Okay," Vivian said seriously. "Let's... how about we perform a Vulpine's Pact, Nick?"

Nick's eyes went wide. "That old thing? That's kind of a... rather 'traditional' thing for a couple of foxes to do..."

"It's a tradition, yes," Vivian's eyebrows went up. "It'll help us to draw closer as foxes..."

"I dunno, Vivian," Nick frowned. "I've been trying to stay away from 'typical' fox behaviors and traditions..."

"So we can't be honest with each other, then..." Vivian closed her eyes. "Okay."

"No- wait, sorry," Nick shook his head, taking a breath to steady himself. "Just... I don't know if you're going to like where this goes."

"And I don't think you will either..." Vivian gave a sad smile. "But sometimes being healed hurts first, doesn't it?"

Nick found himself suddenly curious, and he offered both his paws. Vivian took another small breath, then placed her paws in his, and they squeezed them together. Nick squinted his eyes shut, and Vivian closed them.

The two foxes began to speak in unison: "I am a fox in body and soul. To another fox I will be true. I needn't hide; I needn't shy away. My heart is honest, and I will lay it bare to another."

"Whew..." Nick said as he opened his eyes, still holding onto Vivian's paws. "You sure you wanna do this?" Vivian slowly nodded.

"I'll go first," Vivian breathed out, her eyes beginning to reflect sadness. "Nick... I'm- I'm polyamorous."

Nick's eyes widened. "You're... what?" Nick mulled his over in his head momentarily. "You want another boyfriend?"

"Or girlfriend, I'm not that picky," Vivian tried to laugh, but it didn't come out as anything but a short exhale. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you, but I know I had to tell you sometime." Nick thought about this, considering how vixens in the past were stereotypically known as promiscuous for reasons unknown, mostly due to prejudice. Vivian had a soft, vulnerable smile as that she revealed her secret.

Nick sighed, swallowing and gathering all of his nerve. "I'm... madly in love with Judy Hopps."

Vivian closed her eyes and sighed along with Nick. "Mm. Doesn't that feel much better?"

"To be honest, not really," Nick's voice was grumbly, but warm. "You don't seem very surprised."

"No, not at all," Vivian smiled gently. "I've known for awhile how you feel about her." Nick recoiled a bit, dropping Vivian's hands.

"So you could have stopped all this somehow?" Nick frowned. "You knew _going in_ that this wasn't going to work?"

"Yes..." Vivian looked down at the couch. "I had a strong feeling you and Judy are both monogamous, too. I just-"

"What has all this been _for_ , then!?" Nick swept a hand outwards. "Why did you even let me take you on _one_ date!?"

"Nick... it's... Winter is here..." Vivian sighed. "I wasn't looking forward to another winter alone. Mammals with tastes like mine aren't exactly in rich supply..."

"So it's... it's just about _sex_ , then?" Nick's eyes narrowed, his voice growing dangerous. "Is that it?"

"Do you think it's so horrible that we have physical needs to be filled?" Vivian frowned. "This is why I had to come out to you, Nick. I wanted to be honest with what I want. I know anything between us from now on would only be about... you know, it would just be about getting through the winter together."

Nick grit his teeth and said nothing. He felt furious, but only showed muted anger on his face.

"But I understand that you don't want that," Vivian closed her eyes. "In a mate, you want someone completely, right? Like most foxes do. And that person you want isn't me; it's Judy."

"I drove her to that other bunny," Nick clenched his fists. "I screwed up. He's a nice guy, too. Not like I could 'save' her from him..."

"Nick, she loves _you_ ," Vivian looked at Nick seriously.

"No, Vivian, _no_ ," Nick snapped, leaning in closer and pointing at her accusingly. "You don't get to say that! You might be her friend, but you haven't known her as long as I have! Unless she's confessed to you personally, there's no way you can-"

"You think you're the only fox that can read people?" Vivian had a tiny frown, unflinching at the incensed fox. "It's not even that _hard_ with you and Judy and the times you've met up near my fruit stand."

Nick grunted, caught between anger, confusion, and frustration.

"For one, she always greets you with a huge glomp," Vivian chuckled lightly.

"That's... she's a huggy bunny," Nick's shoulders jumped up.

"Her ears perk up when she sees you, there's that tiny little gasp," Vivian looked down fondly, as if enjoying Judy's feelings vicariously.

"She's my best friend..." Nick said. "If she loves me, it's probably just a platonic thing. I mean, there is a such thing as that. She doesn't-"

"Her smell, Nick," Vivian continued.

"What about it?" Nick retorted, his brow lowering.

"It changes when you get close," Vivian noted. "Not quite to the point of instant arousal, but it smells like... interest. I've smelled it on courting bunny couples before, but of course her smell is unique."

"Th-that...!" Nick's eyes opened. "No, that's not true, she always smells the same to me!" Vivian half-lid her eyes, smirking wryly. "...Because her smell has already changed when I get close to her. ...Okay."

"Bingo," Vivian nodded.

"What do I do?" Nick groaned. "I can't just try to drive her away from Teddie. That would end in disaster..."

"No, you need to let her figure out her own feelings," Vivian nodded. "I think that's the only way she can come to you in completeness."

"And if she doesn't...?" Nick grumbled.

"You have more faith in her than that, don't you?" Vivian half-smiled.

"Yeah..." Nick chuckled, finally grinning. "I do. Sorry, guess the winter is starting to work on me; make me feel frustrated."

"Yeah, I get that," Vivian grumbled, rolling her eyes. "At least we still have our paws, huh?" Vivian chuckled.

Nick returned the chuckle. "Another paw-full winter. I just..." Nick looked over Vivian. "Look Vivian, you're gorgeous and understanding and all that..."

"But," Vivian nodded, "you can't give yourself to give anything less than exclusive devotion to someone. I don't fully understand that, but I can at least admire it."

"I do- I do hope that you find what you're looking for, Vivian," Nick frowned. He offered his arms. Vivian shuffled closer and hugged him.

"And I hope that you get what you know you need," Vivian smiled gently.

* * *

"I'm really sorry about this," Judy said, walking with Ted to the train station. "I kinda can't believe you're even letting me help carry your bags."

"Well, you are stronger than me," Ted said in good humor, carrying one suitcase whereas Judy had two bags. "Anyway, can I be completely honest?"

"Oh, please do," Judy nodded.

"If you and I got serious," Ted twisted his mouth. "It would have been pretty hard for me. My job and my whole lifestyle is back in Bunnyburrow. I would have had to make a lot of changes to live here." Ted blinked quickly. "Nh-not that you're not _worth_ it, Judy!"

"Of course," Judy laughed, tilting her head left and right with her eyes rolled. "But I _am_ a paw-full..."

"I wasn't going to say _that_ ," Ted grinned sheepishly.

"Well, if not, then you weren't being completely honest, now were you?" Judy wiggled her eyebrows.

Ted laughed. "You are somethin', Judy. You gonna go after that fox of yours, then?"

"I hope so. I'm starting to feel like I'm the last person on Earth to realize my feelings for him," Judy grumbled.

"Oh no," Ted shook his head. "I knew you two were thicker than pea soup, but I didn't know you fancied him 'til you told me."

Judy sighed. "Well, whatever happens there, I hope it's not weird if I see you down in Bunnyburrow someday."

Ted smirked. "Uh, I don't think I'll be getting away from the Hopps that easily. Your dad still likes me, and I'm pretty sure a sister or two of yours has made eyes at me already before I left." Ted's eyebrows fell and he looked thoughtful. "Maybe even one of your brothers."

"Well, you are really cute," Judy smiled brightly. "And genuine, and sweet. And any doe or buck would be lucky to have you!"

"'Cept you," Ted said, and Judy groaned. "No no, I don't hold it against you. If we got together you'd probably have worn me out..."

"Heh... I'm kind of like that," Judy nodded.

"Already feel sorry for that fox," Ted chuckled.

"Nick can handle me," Judy said, then felt a flash of warmth in her ears at realizing what she had just said. "Uh, he can deal with me. ...That doesn't sound much better."

Ted laughed genuinely. "You're a hoot, Judy. Anyway, I best be getting back to Bunnyburrow. Train'll be here any minute."

Judy and Ted both set the latter's things down on the train platform and Judy rushed over to hug Ted. The hug was warm and the buck was thankful that it didn't pack too much power. Judy let him go.

"Okay, now if you're going after Ivory, just know that she's been through a messy separation," Judy said. "And Violet, I'm not quite sure what _she_ wants, so you be careful if she catches your eye. And-"

"Judy, I'll make do," Ted pat Judy's shoulders twice, and the train rolled in. "Anyway, good luck, and I'll probably see you 'round the Hopps compound sometime."

"Okay, bye...!" Judy winced as Ted gathered his things and left. She waved at him as he left, and he returned a wave. Judy scoffed as he left. "Dang... why couldn't he have been _mad_ at me? It would have made it easier to rush over to Nick... ooh, what do I _do_...?"

Judy walked out of the train platform alone. She shivered, wishing she had brought some more substantial clothes.

"Who do I go to first... Nick or Vivian?" Judy fretted, she poked her fingers together, looking around. "If I choose wrong, if I _say_ something wrong..."

Judy paused before she headed down to the subway.

"Well, it's going to be a long winter..."


	8. The Explosion

Nick carefully sipped some hot lemon tea, standing near Vivian's fruit stand at Mezzo Park. He let out a long "ahh" as the warm beverage was both tasty and satisfying to the fox on the brisk, chilly day.

"This is pretty good, Viv," Nick said, lifting the cup at Vivian slowly and nodding with a grin.

"I thought it made sense to switch to warm fruit drinks in the winter," Vivian smiled with a paw on her cheek, watching the fox. "I'm surprised you didn't go right for my mixed berry tea. It's got blueberries in it...!"

"Well, if I had that one, I probably wouldn't get to try any other flavor, I'd just go right for that one," Nick huffed.

"Mmm, I wonder what that says about your personality," Vivian smirked. "Willing to try new things as long as you don't go right for what you want first."

"Don't start, Viv," Nick chuckled in good humor.

"But I do know what _that_ means," Vivian pointed at him.

"What?" Nick blinked.

"You calling me by a nickname," Vivian straightened up. "That means you're more comfortable with me now. It's kind of nice."

"So did you go to school to be a psychologist, or..." Nick muttered with a smirk. Vivian laughed with her eyes closed.

"Nick?" Judy's voice came from behind him. Nick turned and saw Judy there, looking slightly anxious.

"Hey..." Nick turned to look at her briefly, then immediately threw Vivian a cautious look.

"I- I didn't suggest she come over here!" Vivian showed her teeth anxiously. Nick looked at Judy briefly, then turned to walk away.

"Nick!?" Judy repeated, her voice getting more alarmed. She looked at Vivian desperately, the bunny's nose twitching.

"Judy, Nick and I are through!" Vivian whispered loudly, shook her head, and waved her paws over each other. "Go after him!"

"Uh!" Judy breathed out, then turned to look at the slowly retreating fox. Judy quickly rushed after him.

"Nick!" Judy yelled after him. Nick continued to walk. Judy came up on his side. "Nick, talk to me. Come on."

"I'm not ready to talk to you just yet," Nick grumbled. Judy walked faster and got in front of Nick, stopping him.

"We're _not_ doing _this_ again," Judy frowned. "You stand there and talk to me like a _grown mammal_!"

"Okay then," Nick said curtly. "What would you like to talk about, Carrots?"

"I- I just..." Judy stammered, balling her fists. Nick suddenly seemed so tall as he peered down at her with his lazy green eyes.

"Oh, you don't know, okay then," Nick said, breaking eye contact and starting to move again.

Judy grit her teeth, feeling her emotions bubble up within her. "Nick, _stop_!"

Nick stopped and turned around to see Judy stomping over toward him.

" _When_ were you going to tell me, Nick?" Judy held her arms out toward him. "When I was engaged? When I was married? _Ever_!?"

"Tell you what, Fluff?" Nick responded flatly.

"That you love me!" Judy brought her hands to her chest. Nick's eyes widened very slightly. "Yeah, that's right, I finally figured it out! Your dumb, st- _stupid_ little bunny figured it out!"

"Judy...?" Nick barely said.

"Oh, you _do_ still remember my name, I thought you forgot again!" Judy's breath hitched, and tears welled up in her eyes. She gestured at her face in frustration. "Great, I'm already crying! Dumb, emotional bunny alert!"

"Judy, I..." Nick's face softened some more. "Listen, you're not a dumb bunny..."

"No? Then I want to know when you were going to tell me," Judy hiccuped, sniffing. "When?"

"How was I supposed to tell you, Judy?" Nick frowned, gesturing toward Judy with one hand. "Let's see. ...'You know you love me'. 'Can't bear to be apart from ya, Fluff'. 'What would I do without you, Carrots'? 'Missed you, you little fuzzball, come here and gimme a hug'."

Judy gasped. Each little phrase was like a tiny pinprick that sank into her. She recognized them all as things Nick had said to her before. Judy wrenched her eyes shut, sobbing.

"But it's my fault," Nick said in a voice of muted anguish. "I was so timid about it, so jokey. If even once you called me out on what I said... what would I do? 'You don't really mean that, do you?' or something. Would I have played it off? Would you be able to coerce me into a confession? I don't know."

Judy cried a bit more, but was starting to smile.

"So I don't know, Judy," Nick sighed. "How am I, a snide, slick, sly, sarcastic fox, supposed to tell _you_ that I love you?"

Judy swallowed hard and wiped the tears from her eyes. She gave a shaky sigh, smiling up at him.

"Do you want to hear how _I'm_ going to do it?" Judy asked. Nick felt paralyzed and he hesitated. Finally, the fox barely nodded. "Well, um... okay. You know I'm no good with speeches, but here goes."

Judy cleared her throat and walked a few steps away from Nick, she turned around.

"When I was thinking about you, I realized something," Judy started. "I- I'm _always_ thinking about you. Ever since you came into my life. The times we've spent apart made me ache. I called you... what, every other day when you were at the academy?"

Nick nodded.

"I took you for granted, Nick," Judy frowned, walking toward Nick again. "I thought about what would happen if we drifted apart; dated other mammals... even married them. That would mean being without you... and if not, just- just being around you _less_ is enough to upset me. No one is like you, Nick."

"Thank God for _that_ ," Nick said dryly.

"No, I'm-" Judy chuckled. "I'm serious. You're so fun, funny, charming, and tender underneath all that coarse-looking fur. But I know that fur is soft, just like your heart. I- I can't have another mammal in my life that's like you. It's just not going to happen. No one's ever going to _mean_ as much to me. So... I love you, Nick. I love you with all my bunny heart."

Nick started chuckling, then it turned into a full on laugh.

"Nick..." Judy's eyes widened.

"Ahahaha... oh Judy, you definitely _are_ an emotional little bunny," Nick chuckled, blinking heavily and wiping the corners of his eyes.

"Don't think I don't see that, Nick," Judy wiggled her finger at him reprovingly, her confusion at his outburst deflating.

"So, you through with Teddie?" Nick tilted his head.

"Yes, of course," Judy nodded. "I... I just- he doesn't make me feel like you do."

"Mm," Nick nodded, smiling.

"...Nick, s-say something...?" Judy sounded very unsure.

"I don't know what to say, Judy," Nick turned his head away. He shut his eyes, seeming to gather his thoughts, then he turned back to her. "No, wait, I've got it." He snapped.

"Y-yeah?" Judy blinked, a little bewildered.

"Remember on the train ride?" Nick nodded. "You said something like 'you must love Zootopia a lot to do what you did'."

"Uh huh," Judy nodded.

"Nope," Nick shook his head. "Zootopia's alright, but I don't really care _that_ much about it." He shrugged. "So, guess what I _do_ care about."

"Nick..." Judy stared at him wryly.

"C'mon, guess," Nick smiled widely, bending over.

"Me..." Judy droned. Even with that, the word made her feel warm inside despite the cold around her.

"Exactly," Nick straightened up after gently tapping her on the nose. "And why? Is it her inspiring presence? Is it the fact that she believed in me? She _trusted_ me, even when she faltered herself? Maybe because she- I can tell she _desires_ me, she wants to be around me, and she fills my days with warmth and happiness? Or maybe just cause she's as cute as a button and no, I'm not going to apologize for saying that."

Judy thrust her bottom lip up, trying to pout, but it wobbled and broke into a smile.

"I'm pretty sure it's one or all of those things," Nick nodded. "Could go on, probably _will_ go on at some point, but you get the idea. I'm crazy about you, Judy."

Judy huffed, smiling up at him. "I drive you crazy, huh?"

"Short drive with you behind the wheel," Nick wiggled his eyebrows once.

Judy started giggling, then looked away from Nick. She tossed Nick a frisky look and suddenly dashed away from him at full speed.

"Judy!?" Nick shouted. "Judy what the-!?" Nick was following her before he realized it. Maybe some ancient hunting instincts had kicked in, but whatever it was, Nick was running as hard as he could.

Panting, Judy looked back to make sure Nick was on her tail, then kept running, laughing along the way.

"Judy, get back here- what are you doing!?" Nick shouted. He knew he couldn't keep up with Judy when she was going full-blast, but somehow, he was gaining anyway. Judy shot a look back and squealed at this realization. Nick growled, willing his legs to move faster, his body nearly horizontal as he chased the bunny. Finally, he saw his chance and he took it, pouncing.

"Ugh!" Judy grunted as Nick tackled her to the ground, and then held her still. She flailed enough to turn and face Nick. The fox was panting heavily over her, his face a mix of confusion and displeasure.

"Judy- what... what the heck was _that_ about-" Nick said, but found himself interrupted by Judy grabbing his muzzle with both paws and leaning in closely. A sudden rush of emotion flared to life in both of them. They kissed, tenderly at first, then passionately, then with ferocity. They kissed over and over, until both of them were left panting even more than before.

"Hi," Judy said simply, laying back. She squeaked out as Nick thrust his muzzle at her and started sniffing. She giggled as his nose pushed into her sweater and scarf as he snuffled around.

"You smell good," Nick growled with a leering grin. "Excited..."

"Ooh, where has this frisky fox been all my life?" Judy giggled. Nick growled furtively, and Judy flinched with a smile.

"You get off of that bunny, predator!" a horse female called out from afar. Both Nick and Judy stood up. The horse was approaching, reaching into her purse. "I'm going to call the police!"

"Uh, we _are_ the police, no need for alarm," Judy brushed herself off and took out her badge, followed by Nick in kind, adjusting his scarf with the other hand.

"O-oh, my apologizes," the horse said, moving off, regarding them with a strange, suspicious expression.

"I suppose I shouldn't ravish you in the middle of the park," Nick smirked.

"Guess not..." Judy said, thinking about this briefly. "So where do you want to ravish me?" She blinked coquettishly.

"I was actually thinking about that..." Nick flashed his teeth.

" _Were_ you," Judy returned, smiling.

"My apartment sucks, Judy," Nick said. "I want to move somewhere else. I've been looking at a few places, but I never found the... the willpower to just go ahead and move out."

"Need me to carry your stuff, huh?" Judy giggled, feeling adrenaline still rushing through her.

"Move in with me, Judy," Nick said firmly. "I need you in my winter and my life."

"...Okay," Judy said simply, smiling demurely.

"What was with you _bolting_ just now?" Nick gestured back to where he pounced her.

"That's just a bit of a bunny tradition," Judy smiled with sudden bashfulness. "I'm not one for tradition, but I think that one fun. A bunny runs away from someone she's interested in and they have to try to catch her."

"What?" Nick blinked. "No. No way. You just made that up."

"Honest!" Judy raised her eyebrows, nodding. She held Nick's hand.

"Speaking of honesty..." Nick sighed. "Well, a good relationship is founded on it, so-"

"You _don't say_ ," Judy looked at him intensely.

" _Yes_ , the irony isn't lost on me," Nick groaned. "But... I should just let you know, it's winter."

"Yes, indeed it is," Judy looked at the scenery around them.

"Winter for foxes... it's like..." Nick winced.

"Nick, you're a guy," Judy smirked, huffing in amusement as she looked him over. "Are you telling me you're going into _heat_?"

"Not quite," Nick said. "But we do get more... uh. Well, horny, to be blunt."

"Ooh, okay!" Judy smiled widely, swinging Nick's hand with hers. "I hope we move in together sooner rather than later." Judy giggled mischievously. "Question is, though... can you keep up with a bunny?"

"I guess we'll just have to find out..." Nick licked his lips. Judy tapped her feet on the ground rapidly then hopped, giving an excited chirp.

"Ooh, I'm liking winter Nick so far...!" Judy flashed a bright smile. "Wanna go to my place so I can... see more of him...?"

"I... can we hold off on that?" Nick winced.

"C'mon, let's get into a big 'argument' so I can get revenge on my neighbors..." Judy said with a wavering, sultry voice.

Nick swallowed. "As much as I'd like for our first time to be audible to your whole apartment floor, I do have an apartment in mind with thick walls..."

"Sounds great!" Judy grinned. "I do like my walls nice and _thick_..."

Nick shot her a look. "Okay, calm down, you fluffy temptress."

"Oh Nick, you haven't seen me _begin_ to fluff," Judy narrowed her brow and cracked her knuckles.


	9. The Enhancement

Benjamin Clawhauser's eyes grew large as Nick and Judy strolled into the ZPD, slowly dragging in a nude, cuffed grizzly bear. Francine Trunkaby was standing by as well, and blinked.

"We're brought into this world unclothed; I should be able to be naked whenever I want!" the bear barked from behind his cage-muzzle. He slowly obliged the bunny and fox officer's insisting that he move forward.

"Yeah, yeah," Nick said, walking him to the front desk with Judy. "There _are_ places you can go for that, you know. Mystic Springs, for example."

"Hey Hopps, Wilde, maybe I should take him in for processing in case he tries anything?" Francine offered, looking down at the bear.

"Sure! Take 'im away, Francine!" Judy said jauntily, gesturing with her thumb. Benjamin held up a paw in the direction of the bear to obstruct his sight.

"Public indecency..? You two brought in a _bear_?" Benjamin marveled.

" _Barely_!" Judy burst out instantly, pointing at the cheetah.

"Oh, Hopps, just- c'mon..." Nick cringed. Benjamin burst out into a giggle.

"Oh no no no no no, wait, wait," Judy wiggled her hands back and forth, her eyes wide. "What- what do you call a streaking grizzly?"

"What!?" Benjamin leaned over his desk, face lit up.

"Ben, don't encourage-" Nick started.

"A _bare bear_!" Judy leaned in on her tip toes, placing her hands on Benjamin's desk. The cheetah laughed uproariously, and Nick slapped his face, letting his hand slough off his muzzle.

"Hopps, you're mentally injuring me..." Nick droned, but he couldn't quite quash a smile.

"Oh c'mon... gimme some!" Judy beckoned at Nick.

"Okay, up here," Nick smirked, holding his paw way above his head.

Judy leaped up and gave him a high-five with her own hand, hard. "Yeah!"

"Ow, jeez!" Nick had a grin and a wince on as he shook his hand at the wrist. "Not even the ol' paw pads saved me from that one."

"So, um, Nick and Judy," Benjamin put his cheeks in his paws, looking at them. "Can't help but notice you're a lot more... 'Nick and Judy' over the past couple of days! Anything I should know about?"

"Ha _ha_!" Judy swiped her finger. "Absolutely nothing!"

" _YES_!" Benjamin popped up enthusiastically, his fists close to his chin.

"Easy, Benji," Nick said in a blithe, warning voice, smirking at him.

"C'mon, Nick, we need to do the paperwork for our streaking mammal," Judy said cheerfully, starting to drag Nick off. Nick pointed at his eyes with two fingers, then at Benjamin with a one finger coupled with a playfully warning face.

"Oh...!" Benjamin relaxed at his desk, grinning with half-lidded eyes after the two retreating mammals. "Finally...!" He began to purr, just a little.

A little later, Nick and Judy were hanging out with each other at the break room. Judy had her phone out.

"I mean, Golden Oats seems nice," Judy made a face at the screen. "But I kind of like the one you're looking at better: Aardvark Rise. It's pretty close to work, _and_ the reviewers say it's really tolerant of mixed-species couples."

"Gee, Judy, you wanna maybe say that a little louder?" Nick chuckled.

"Oh, sorry," Judy flashed a smile, but then looked around. "There's no one else here though, Nick."

"Forgot to look behind you," Nick pointed. "Hey 'No one'." Judy whirled around and saw Karen Skippel. The arctic hare was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Kare- _Karen_! Hi!" Judy smiled in poorly-disguised alarm. "How _are_ you?"

"Annoyed," Karen huffed. "Need another boost. A persistent hacker is trying to get at the ZPD's databases again. They slipped through once, but they only seemed to access files regarding crimes committed by sheep, of all things."

"Oh, ugh..." Nick chuckled. "I'll... talk to her."

"Nick?" Judy huffed.

"Do I even want to know why you would know someone like this?" Karen droned with her eyes half-closed.

"I am... _acquainted_ with a variety of eclectic mammals," Nick held up a hooked finger.

"Uh huh..." Karen murmured. "Oh well, gives me something to do."

"How much did you hear of what we were talking about?" Judy asked, wincing.

"I have no stake in whatever is going on between you two," Karen rolled her eyes. "Not like half of the station does, anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Judy frowned.

"I'm ninety-five percent sure there's some sort of betting pool going on regarding our relationship status," Nick said blithely.

Judy scoffed, looking slightly offended. "What, really? Our co-workers are... what, betting on our happiness?"

"Or against it," Karen shrugged.

"Guess we'll soon know who our friends and enemies are," Judy muttered, folding her arms tightly.

"Oh, don't let it get you down, Judy," Nick smiled. "They're just having a little vicarious fun."

"I haven't bet yet, looks like if I did I'd have a little inside information, hm," Karen tapped a finger on her mouth.

Judy stared at Karen evenly, but the latter did not betray any sort of hint that she was serious or joking.

"Do I take the moral high ground, or make an easy buck?" Karen had a tiny grin. "You know, it's hard to choose at this point. I could use an upgrade on my system at home."

"I feel like you should be more annoyed, Nick," Judy glanced at Nick.

"Eh, if mammals want to gamble over us, I say let 'em," Nick sighed. "You took a gamble with your feelings, and look what it got you."

"Aw, Nick," Judy smiled broadly, then kept her gaze on him as she turned her head slightly, "that's _pretty_ corny."

"Bluh," Karen held her tongue out briefly. "I'd suggest keeping it under wraps, you two. That way you can bask in the schadenfreude of getting to see everyone who bet against you suffer."

Judy barked out a loud, single laugh. She closed her eyes, straightening up properly. "That sounds like an _excellent_ idea. Come along, my completely platonic friend." Nick chuckled quietly.

"See ya 'round, Skip," Nick saluted, leaving the break room with Judy.

"Yup," Karen had a tiny smile. "See ya."

* * *

Judy and Nick were reclined on a couch together in their new cozy apartment in Aardvark Rise. It had just enough space for the two to not feel cramped, and the promise of an easier commute for both of them. Also, there was the detail that they both lived together now, and they were immediately set to enjoy this fact.

"So let me get this straight," Nick pointed at the television. Judy was leaned in against him, but turned her head up slightly to look at him, "the guy survives _one_ night shift at this place with murderous robots, and he goes _back_ for another night?"

"Right?" Judy smirked.

"If the only work this guy can get is in a place like _this_ , then he must be a serial killer _himself_ or something," Nick scoffed.

Judy laughed lightly and snuggled sideways into Nick.

"Hey you," Nick half-smiled and drew her closer with his arm around her, then he shivered. "Look Judy, I know you like charging ahead full blast with everything, but maybe we could have waited another couple of days to move in until they turned the _heat_ on here at least?"

"Don't be such a big baby," Judy shook her head slightly in mock scorn. "It's an excuse to cuddle." Nick drew her closer.

"I don't need an excuse anymore," Nick have his most charming grin, his tail flicking behind him. He pat his lap. "C'mon."

Judy flashed a bright smile and briefly held her shoulders up before moving onto his lap. Nick wrapped his arms around the bunny, stroking at her back and her ears. "Mmm..." The bunny's paws moved along Nick's clothed chest as she nestled in.

"Yeah, this is more like it," Nick purred.

"Ah...!" Judy took in a gasp as he felt one of Nick's paws go up the back of her shirt and pet at the fur there. "Nick, that feels so nice..."

"Does it, now?" Nick smirked, adding in little wiggled of his claws. "How about now?"

"Nh!" Judy let out an extended groan, shivering from the cold and the attentions of her fox. "Nick, that's-"

" _AAAAIIIGH_!" a shrill, piercing scream came from the TV as a gruesome murder played out on the screen. Judy flinched, her ears going up.

"Oh, oops, probably should have stopped this," Nick said, pressing a button on the remote to halt the movie. "Now where was I?"

"You were giving me affections I've been missing out on for so long because I'm a dumb, dumb bunny," Judy said in a tiny voice.

"Shh," Nick leaned in, nuzzling at her and giving her a soft, but lingering kiss.

"You are a magnificent creature," Judy droned, petting through Nick's cheek fur.

"Tell me something I don't know," Nick murmured with a large grin.

"Okay!" Judy chirped, petting Nick's muzzle with two hands. "Do you know about dewlaps?"

"Can't say I've heard of whatever that is," Nick admitted.

"Ooh have I got a treat for _you_ ," Judy scooted back on Nick's lap a bit, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Wait, are you going to take your sweater off?" Nick's brow fell. "Not only have our misadventures led to us seeing each other naked before, It's nearly freezing in here!"

"Don't care!" Judy sang out, flinging her sweater off. Nick's jaw dropped. Right on the top of Judy's chest was a small, heart-shaped bit of fluff.

"I..." Nick's eyes locked onto this new piece of information.

"What do you think of my winter fashion?" Judy purred, puffing her chest out a little with her paws on Nick's lap.

"Oh my God I love winter," Nick breathed out. "Is it- sensitive? Can I touch it?"

"It's just a bit of fluff, Nick, gosh," Judy couldn't suppress the enormous smile she was getting. "...Go ahead."

Nick's paw was on this new bit of fluff instantly. Nick grew an incredibly goofy expression as he felt through Judy's dewlap, and the bunny returned the fox a wry look.

"Okay, I knew you'd like it, but you look ridiculous," Judy said in a droll voice. "Are you seriously getting this worked up over a little bit of fluff?"

"Am I..." Nick blinked. "Worked up over a bit of fluff." He grinned slyly. "Well, that just about describes our whole relationship, doesn't it?"

Judy laughed. "I guess it does!"

Nick took his own coat and shirt off, to a delighted gasp from the bunny. "Here's winter edition Nick for you, bunny. Whatcha think?"

"So fluffy!" Judy launched her face onto his fur and started nuzzling it aggressively. This caused Nick to yip in surprise, but he laughed at her exuberance.

"Rgh... it is pretty cold..." Nick frowned. "However, I think I can come up with some ways to generate our own heat."

"I'm sure I'm thinking what you're thinking," Judy smirked impishly. She squeaked as Nick grabbed her and pressed her back against the couch. "Whoa!"

Nick began to growl, causing Judy's breath to pick up. "Ready, fluffyduff?"

"Mmhm!" Judy nodded eagerly.

"Here's foxy...!" Nick licked his lips as he went in to kiss his bunny passionately.


	10. The Progression

Nick sat reclined in the bed with his hands behind his head, wiggling his feet lazily. Judy, laying next to him, had a somewhat smug look on her face as she took in the unclothed fox.

"You sure you're not tired at _all_ after all that?" Judy asked skeptically, narrowing her eyes.

"Nope," Nick smirked with confidence. "I can keep up with you all winter. Come spring, though, _then_ we might have a shift in the balance of power, since I heard that you bunnies never really 'turn off'."

"Hence all the stereotypes," Judy said in a dry voice nodding.

"It is a little hot in here though, and I'm not just talking about me," Nick half-smiled.

"Uh _huh_ , well, why don't you go change the thermostat?" Judy folded her arms.

"Because I'd rather watch you wandering around in the buff, Fluff," Nick said, leaning his face into hers.

Judy tried to squelch a fond smirk, but it came out anyway. "Okay, you." She kissed his nose and rose from bed, looking back to follow the hungry fox eyes that were fixed on her. She wiggled her hips.

"Oof, have mercy!" Nick said dramatically, fanning his face with a paw. "I told you it was too hot in here!" Judy hummed mirthfully and took her time adjusting the thermostat. Her phone began to buzz. First one pulse, then another, then about a dozen more followed. "Good grief, Judy, what's all that?"

"Seems about right," Judy's brow knit and she sighed. "I'm guessing mom or dad let slip that I moved in with you." Judy walked over to pick up the phone and it continued to defiantly buzz in her paws. "Really? I should have just turned this darn thing off tonight." Instead, she hopped into bed again and began to read through her messages.

"Anything good?" Nick lazily tried to peek at the screen.

"Well, there's the usual curious questions and incredulous ones," Judy replied. "'Did you really move in with a fox?' from the neutral ones, 'how _could_ you move in with a fox?' from the haters..."

"Any positive ones?" Nick huffed with a click of his tongue.

"Oh yeah, that's where it gets embarrassing," Judy rolled her eyes. "To top off, from Jill we have 'how big is he?'" Judy's eyes furtively darted to Nick's waist.

"And?" Nick had a self-satisfied smile on.

"None of her business," Judy said through a similar smile, typing her reply. Nick had to chuckle at this. "Ugh, Violet's next. 'Have we both been to the doctor recently before we've gotten intimate?'"

"I'm pretty sure the only disease I have needs more Judy to cure," Nick purred. Judy gave him a skeptical look, an eyebrow raised. "What, not feeling that one?"

"Eh," Judy shrugged. She continued to look through messages while Nick chuckled lightly. "Lewd question, lewd question, some congratulations, 'when can we see Nick again?'"

"I like your family," Nick relaxed into his arms, sighing happily. "They're a diverse bunch, they care about you, and they're amusing."

"Still, some ones in here I might need to block," Judy mused, her mouth twisting as she read a mean-spirited message.

"Well, it's like Zootopia itself," Nick said conversationally. "There's bad in it, but the good is worth enjoying and protecting, huh?"

"Am I mated to a philosopher all of a sudden?" Judy tossed him a grin with nearly-closed eyes.

"Oof, 'mated'," Nick opened his eyes, staring into the distance.

"Are we... not mated?" Judy looked confused.

"'Mated' has pretty strong connotations to a fox," Nick looked down, "most foxes, anyway..." He looked over the bunny and all of her rich gray and white fur, a devious smile playing out on his muzzle. "That said... we're _definitely_ mated." Judy pushed him with a loud scoff.

"And you had me worried there for a second," Judy sucked at her teeth, but then looked pensive. "Anyone from your family know or care about this little development?"

Nick's face melted into uncertainty, and he picked up his phone, looking at it. "One message, from mom. 'Did you go through with it'?"

"Go through with-? Oh," Judy blinked twice.

Nick sighed. "She's still not sure of you. A first impression is hard to shake, and the first she saw of you was that press conference." Judy was quiet for several seconds

"I... I understand," Judy looked down. Nick tilted her chin back up, briefly kissing her. "Mmf?"

"Hey, this is _her_ problem," Nick shook his head. "I've tried at length to tell her how special you are to me; how it was _you_ who convinced me to be a better fox. I don't think she quite believes me."

"Aw, Nick..." Judy's face softened and her eyebrows turned up.

"Now c'mon, let's get a shower and go somewhere; we can't just sit around _tonight_ , of all nights," Nick got up out of bed and scooted to the edge.

"I wouldn't mind staying here all night, personally," Judy lowered her eyelids and gave a coy smile.

"We can play around whenever," Nick held up a finger. "It's only New Year's Eve one night a year. C'mon, we don't have to go far."

"Fine, fine," Judy conceded. "You want to shower together?"

"You have to ask?" Nick wiggled his eyebrows, heading off to the bathroom with her.

* * *

"Hmm..." Judy hummed in satisfaction at feeling the warm water wash over her, as well as Nick's hands working shampoo into her fur. "I like this a _lot_."

"Isn't so bad from this end, either," Nick noted, holding her closer while he worked the suds into her back and rear, spending a little more time on her posterior than absolutely necessary.

"Enjoying yourself?" Judy looked up at him wryly.

"Immensely," Nick responded simply.

"Didn't take you for a 'butt fox'," Judy said.

"I'm more of a 'fluff fox'," Nick countered. "However, your butt _is_ fluffy and it _does_ have that amazing puff of a tail on it, so..." Nick touched the tail and felt it wiggle, which caused him to grin childishly. "Win-win for me." Nick knelt down to shampoo her legs and feet, kissing her stomach while he was down there. "Oof, these legs feel so tight and tough... and bunny feet are always a treat!"

Judy was trying to think of a coy quip, but the desire to just enjoy her lover fussing over her won out.

"Okay, you've been sudsed," Nick stood up and saluted.

"Darn," Judy said, snapping her fingers. "Was hoping it'd last a little longer." She got under the shower head and rinsed with her eyes closed. Once the shampoo was out of her face, she opened her eyes to look at Nick, who was indulging himself in the sight of the rinsing bunny. Judy actually felt a bit self-conscious suddenly with the adoring, almost hungry green eyes all over her. "Am I really _that_ hot to you, Nick?"

"Definitely a spicy little treat," Nick purred. He drew her close and gently began to nibble on her ears.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Judy's eyes shot open. "Okay, okay, wait!" Her breaths started to come faster.

"Oh, oops, is that off limits?" Nick winced apologetically.

Judy put a hand to her chest. "No, it's just... wow- that was sudden. That feels _really_ good... just the- the nibbling."

"Oh, like this...?" Nick slipped a soft bite onto the joining of her shoulder and neck.

"Nick!" Judy gasped. "Jhh... don't- don't do that if you want to go anywhere else tonight!" She bit her lip. "Ooh... I... I like being bit? Okay, that's something I'll have to remember..."

Nick's waterlogged tail swished heavily behind him. "So will I."

"Okay, your turn, you scoundrel," Judy smirked devilishly. Nick crouched down again while Judy started rubbing shampoo over his forehead and ears. Before she started on his muzzle, she pressed her chin against it and started rubbing it back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Nick chuckled, catching only a hint of her scent in the shower.

"Chinning you," Judy said, her voice laden with affection. "You're mine."

"Ooh, okay," Nick chuckled. "By all means. I think I like this."

"Okay, _okay_ ," Judy waved her hands in front of her, pulling away. "Cleaning you. Right."

"Hard to focus with a sexy fox in front of you, huh?" Nick licked his muzzle, gazing at her with no small amount of lust.

" _Yes_ ," Judy said with frustration. "Shut up!"

"Gonna be a long winter," Nick chuckled. "I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun, though..."

Judy kept shampooing her fox, and her thoughts turned more somber. "Nick I... I'm sorry your about your mother."

"Oof, buzz kill," Nick grumbled. "Hey, she's not _dead_ or anything, Judy. She might come around. All it took was a bit of you being around me to change _my_ mind, after all."

Judy looked at him earnestly, giving him a small kiss. "...Really, though?"

"Judy, do you want me to be honest?" Nick brushed her cheek with his paw. "I've loved you since your appeal to me at that bridge. You were so earnest and heartfelt. I thought: 'I want to be there for that bunny, no matter what I have to do.'"

"Nick..." Judy sighed affectionately, kissing him deeply. Nick's paws wrapped around her as he held her; her paws on his chest. They parted, and Judy's fond expression became wry. "Your paw's on my butt again."

"It's all been worth it for the Judy booty," Nick looked upwards reverently, giving the rear in question a squeeze. Judy rolled her eyes and laughed.

* * *

"Looks like I wasn't the only one with my brilliant idea," Nick noted as he and Judy exited onto the rooftop of the Aardvark Rise apartment complex. There seemed to be many couples of mammals out, ready to watch the midnight fireworks.

"A few tall mammals out in front," Judy noted. "You want to move a bit closer to get a better view?"

"No, no!" Nick chuckled nervously. "That's- that's okay!"

Judy blinked. "Nick are you... afraid of heights?"

"Just a _bit_ ," Nick's eyes narrowed. "I mean, it's not like we almost died _twice_ by falling or anything. Within the first couple of days of meeting each other, no less!"

"Noted, noted," Judy nodded. Nick took a deep breath, swallowed his fear, and let his easygoing persona float back out.

"Plus, I fell really hard for you, and _that_ was scary," Nick quipped in an even voice.

"Nick...!" Judy stared at him. "Jeez, is there a portion of your brain entirely devoted to sweet-talking?"

"And I finally get to use it to its full potential!" Nick exclaimed brightly. Judy laughed cheerfully. The two finally got someone to notice them; a margay began to approach. She was a small feline, just about two inches taller than Judy, and she wore a comfortable-looking black hoodie.

"Hello! Some new faces!" the margay said, her paws in her hoodie's pockets. "I'm Donna."

"I'm Judy and this is Nick!" Judy returned exuberantly.

"Roommates, huh?" Donna observed, eyeing them. Nick and Judy shared a brief look. "No, more. Definitely more. Lovers? Mates? I'm going with mates."

"Pretty bold guess for someone who's only known us for a few seconds," Nick challenged.

"Hey, it's my _job_ to know people," the feline shrugged flippantly.

"You aren't- you aren't the landlady, are you?" Judy looked puzzled. "That was... an aardvark. Appropriately enough, I guess."

"No no, just a bartender," Donna smiled brightly.

"Why aren't you there, then?" Nick shrugged. "Surely it'd be a busy night tonight."

"Yeah, but Different Tails doesn't have the permits to operate all night tonight," Donna shrugged. "The owner figured we might as well make it policy to close early so the staff could share the evening with their own loved ones."

"Oh God, Different Tails, right," Nick winced.

"Huh, something wrong?" Judy looked up at Nick.

"Interspecies bar," Nick smirked down at the margay, who returned a similar look.

"And?" Donna took her hands out of her pockets just to fold them. "You two look interspecies to me; you should drop by sometime!"

"How do you know about this place, Nick?" Judy wondered.

"Benji was always trying to get me to take you there," Nick sighed. "Before we got together."

"Why was he- oh," Judy groaned. "Let's... _not_ focus on how oblivious I've been about this whole thing, please."

"You got it," Nick gently touched Judy's nose.

"You two seem fun," Donna smirked. "First drink's free for new couples at DT, so I definitely have to try to remember everyone there. Try the margay-rita!"

"Stop it," Judy smiled. "You don't really call it that."

"Sure do," Donna grinned.

"So um, are you here with anyone?" Judy wondered.

"Oh yeah," Donna nodded with a proud smile. "My boyfriend and I love to watch the New Years Eve fireworks." Judy peered around and didn't see too many uncoupled males around the rooftop.

"Where... uh, where is he?" Judy asked, causing Donna to fight down a huge smile. Donna started shrugging her shoulders up and down several times.

"C'mon Calvin, get up," Donna said. A small gray-and-white mammal appeared at Donna's shoulder.

"Ugh!" he yawned, stretching. "Hey, what gives? The fireworks haven't started yet, Donna!" The mammal's voice had a slight Outback Island accent to it.

"Is that a _sugar glider_?" Judy was quite surprised.

"Mm hm! My Shugie," Donna burst out a brief purr and nuzzled most of her small boyfriend with her cheek. The sugar glider kissed her cheek in response.

"Huh," Nick blinked. "So... what, was he sleeping in your hoodie's hood?" Donna closed her eyes and nodded.

"He was!?" Judy gasped. "That's so..." Judy slapped a paw over her mouth.

"It's a marsupial thing," Calvin said flippantly.

"I think she's trying to avoid saying the 'c-word'," Nick pointed at Judy with a smirk. Judy nodded, her paw still in place.

"What, 'cute'?" Calvin chuckled. "I've been called much worse."

Donna gave Judy a nearly-pitying look. "Honey, you're going to need thicker fluff than _that_ in Zootopia if the word 'cute' bothers you."

"I'm working on it," Judy rolled her eyes.

Nick shook his head and sucked his teeth. "Afraid her fur's not going to get much thicker than this; it's her winter coat, after all."

"Dummy," Judy nudged Nick with her elbow.

"Gotta admit, it's rare to see a couple with such a huge size difference," Nick noted.

"Yeah, I get that," Calvin nodded. "Get called a diminutive degenerate, a giant-climber, whole buncha stuff."

"Aw, hush," Donna frowned. "That's why we moved to Aardvark Rise, anyway. I met him at Different Tails, too! It's nice to have places like this where no one judges you."

"But how- how do you...?" Judy looked lost. She looked between Calvin and Donna, perplexed.

"Get intimate?" Calvin smirked. "Well, you just have to get a bit creative."

Donna purred for a few breaths. "It does help to be willing to explore..."

"Eheh...!" Judy laughed nervously, then her ears sprang up at the loud _THOOM!_ of a firework. "Yikes!"

"Jeez!" Calvin jumped straight up, then glided back down into his lover's waiting paws. "First one always gets me."

The two couples were quiet as they enjoyed the fireworks and the time alone together. Nick and Judy's eyes were glued to the dark sky, illuminated by both a colorful array of fireworks and the colorful, varied lights of the city's skyline. The fireworks went on for some time as they heralded the new year, full of its possibilities.

"You ever just feel like you belong?" Judy asked during a lull in the fireworks, cozied up to Nick's side. "Like you're home?"

"I do now," Nick nodded, holding his arm around Judy and bringing her tightly to him. "I do now."


	11. The Plunge

"And finally," Chief Bogo adjusted his glasses as he was concluding the morning briefing, "Hopps. Wilde. You two have some paperwork to do. Happy new year, everyone. Don't screw it up. Dismissed!" The policemammals dispersed, but Bogo cleared his throat as Judy and Nick were the last two out of the room. "You two. I need to see you in my office." The buffalo nodded in that direction, his expression neutral.

"Great," Judy threw her hands down. "What did we do _now_?"

"Nothing wrong," Nick folded his arms in mild defiance. "Maybe he's going to get on our case because of the last few crimes we solved."

"Yeah, yeah," Judy groaned. "So we've been a bit lax on filing the appropriate case files. But we've been busy doing _good_!" Judy hopped in place.

"Anyway, let's get this over with," Nick grumbled, heading to the buffalo's office. Said buffalo was seated at his desk, giving the two a serious expression.

"Close the door," Bogo instructed, and Judy did so while giving Nick a wary look. "Now, before we go on, I should let you know that anything said in this office will be held in strict confidence."

Judy and Nick both swallowed nearly simultaneously. Their eyes darted to each other briefly, nervousness bubbling forth in the both of them.

"I need to know the parameters of your relationship with each other," Bogo stated flatly. Nick didn't let his expression change, but Judy's eyes widened a little.

"Nick and I are partners!" Judy smiled. "That's... well, that's that."

"Mm hm," Bogo said, folding his hands. "And to what _extent_ are you 'partners'?"

"What... 'extent'?" Judy repeated with her lip curled up.

"Frankly, sir, I don't see how that's your business," Nick said with practiced ease. "As long as we're doing our work, whatever-"

"Ah, but _are_ you doing your work?" Bogo's voice became smooth and dangerous, and he grinned. "The last half-dozen or so cases you've brought to a close, all in the last ninety days or... the paperwork is lacking. So I need to know if you two are being distracted..."

"We know what we have to do," Judy shook her head. "Wilde and I will have our full attention on the case files until we've completed our reports-"

"Hopps, I'm not seeking to punish you two," Bogo's brow fell. "I just need to know. Do you think I could let you two go for getting 'too close' even if I wanted to? Mayor Mousawitz would be breathing down my neck if I put pressure on a benign interspecies joining." Bogo looked off to the side. "Figuratively speaking, of course, since he's a mouse."

"Well, Hopps?" Nick sighed slowly. "How do you want to play this?"

"Honesty's the foundation of a good relationship, yeah?" Judy asked with a guarded voice. She turned to Bogo. "Sir, Nick and I are indeed romantically involved."

"Splendid," Bogo smiled broadly with his eyes nearly closed. "Dating?" The two nodded. Bogo turned to his intercom and hit the button. "Clawhauser. Bring the chart."

"Yes, sir!" Benjamin's voice came over the speaker in a chipper tone.

Judy's jaw dropped and her eyebrows turned up, her lip curling. "Wait, this is about that stupid betting pool, isn't it?"

"God, you're right, I nearly forgot about that," Nick groaned. "My heart was ready to beat out of my chest."

Bogo's brow wiggled. "It's called a hustle, you smug little mammals." His expression became serious. "Consider it payback for all the grief you two have caused me while you have admittedly been making this city a better place."

Judy and Nick both looked indignant and like they wanted to speak, but thought better of it. Benjamin entered with a rolled up chart, looking excited to the point of bursting. He rushed over to the Police Chief's desk.

"Where are we at, boss?" Benjamin unfurled the chart, his expression even.

"According to them, 'dating'," Bogo said. Benjamin nodded rapidly with a smile, getting a pen to make a mark.

"Whoa, whoa," Judy held her hands up, looking at the chart. "What exactly are all the fields there? Split up? Just friends... dating... _engaged_? Clawhauser, did you really think we'd be- so _soon_?"

"Hope springs eternal," Benjamin shrugged with a sheepish grin.

Judy's face looked perplexed. "What's... 'home run'?"

Nick cleared his throat. "Ah, I believe that means 'have I visited the bunny-burrow?'."

"Oh, yes, he has," Judy smiled placidly. Bogo and Benjamin chuckled lightly, to Judy's confusion.

"That's... have I visited... uh... _your_ bunny-burrow?" Nick attempted to clarify.

Judy's eyes flew open, but then they quickly half-closed and her expression became sly. "Oh, yes. He has. Several times."

Bogo and Benjamin both blinked, then the latter gasped his signature huge gasp.

"Ha _ha_!" Bogo slapped his desk. "Trunkaby and I got it! It's a home run!"

Benjamin giggled. "Congratulations, sir!"

Judy winced. "This is pretty embarrassing."

"Well, you're the one who fessed up," Nick chuckled.

Bogo's face suddenly hardened. "All right, well, that's all well and good. And, it's somewhat gratifying to know the source of your sudden _zeal_ in your police work, but that doesn't absolve you from the 'exciting' paperwork. Now get to it." Nick and Judy saluted.

"Yes, sir, thank you sir!" both said, exiting the office in a hurry.

"Well, that could have gone worse," Nick hummed in amusement.

"Sometimes I feel like we _exist_ just to bring amusement to other mammals' lives," Judy groaned. The two got seated at their desks and began to work. Soon enough, Francine lumbered by and the elephant smiled down at the two of them.

Nick looked up and smirked. "Seems like someone got an early bonus this year, huh?"

"Sure did!" Francine chuckled. "And the fact that you two look _just precious_ together doesn't hurt." Nick chuckled and Judy sighed and smiled, shaking her head.

"Eh, I give 'em a year, at _most_ ," Fangmeyer said. The tiger walked up to the three and folded her arms.

"Oh, don't be a sourpuss just because you lost, Stripey," Francine giggled, giving Fangmeyer a noogie, which she didn't appear very pleased about.

"Okay, okay, lay off!" Fangmeyer spat, and Francine chuckled and walked away, wiggling her trunk in farewell.

"A year, huh?" Nick smirked. "That's a big step up from thinking we'd crash and burn by the start of _this_ year." The tigress made an irritated face as she saw Nick and Judy making precisely the same lazy-eyed simper at her.

"Psh, _whatever_ ," Fangmeyer rolled her eyes and flicked one of her paws dismissively at them. "Enjoy it while it lasts." She made her way off as well.

"Though it _was_ touch-and-go there for a little bit," Judy admitted in a small, meek voice.

"Don't let Fangmeyer catch you saying that," Nick leaned back in his chair, turning his head to look at Judy. "Felines prey on those who lack self-confidence."

"Well _that_ sounds a bit stereotypical," Judy twisted her mouth.

"Until Fangie stops acting like a typical cat, then..." Nick shrugged, but then his countenance lifted as he saw Wolford walk by, trying not to catch their gaze. "Wolford! Hey, my mammal. 'Just friends', huh?"

"Uh, hey you two," Wolford turned slowly, showing a sharp, sheepish smile, his tail wagging about. "Yeah, sorry about that. I kinda lost my nerve there once you two started dating other mammals. But it was too late to change my bet back once I knew things were going on."

"You _knew_...?" Judy blinked.

"Oh yeah, the smells," Wolford said plainly. The wolf chuckled as Judy began sniffing at herself. "Uh, canid-level smells."

Judy drew in the air with her finger. "Note to self, buy stronger scent-blocker." Nick and Wolford both hummed a little in amusement.

"Your loss anyway Wolford," Nick snapped his fingers and pointed at him. "No harm done." Wolford smiled and nodded, leaving.

"Okay, okay, okay," Judy waved her hands in front of her. "Everyone needs to shut up. We've got work to d-" Judy followed Nick's gaze to Benjamin, who had his paws on his cheeks and was smiling enormously. Judy pointed at him. "Clawhauser, _no_."

Benjamin ignored her and snatched the two out of their chairs, engulfing them in a huge hug.

"Ooh, I'm so _happy_ for you two!" the excitable cheetah proclaimed loudly. Judy groaned.

"Just let him get it out of his system," Nick suggested, bemused.

* * *

The streets of Sahara Square were lively with activity that evening. The neon signs promised food and fun, and the temperature was just about to plunge for the night. Judy walked along with Nick on the sides of the streets, checking her phone.

"Huh, that's weird..." Judy remarked. Nick turned his head to regard her while they walked. "I'm getting a lot of messages from bunnies who don't like you... they're kind of wussing out on the things they said before."

"No kidding?" Nick scratched at his cheek.

"'Nick can come over if he wants, just keep him away from me', for instance," Judy read.

"Flattering," Nick grinned.

"'Warn me if he comes over, but I'll try not to make a ruckus'," Judy said. "Mm... I wonder what happened?"

"A little mystery," Nick raised his eyebrows once. "Think your dad or mom had a say in that?"

"Dad's too soft for the bunnies old enough to really _hate_ foxes," Judy shook her head. "And mom, well, she can be stern, but we're just as likely to rebel against whatever she says."

"Ah, that explains you," Nick smiled wide. Judy reflexively punched his arm. "Deserved? Mm... true? Yes."

"I'll ask Vi what's up," Judy said, texting her. Shortly, she received a reply. "Oh. _Oh_." Judy's face scrunched up and she looked at Nick. "Violet talked to them."

"Is that bad?" Nick's face also scrunched, but in confusion.

"I almost have pity on whoever she talked to," Judy said mirthfully, starting to skip.

"So Violet's on our side? Ms. Worrywart? Ms. Organization?" Nick scratched his head. "That bunny is a complete mystery to me."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Judy said slyly.

"Hey hey," Nick protested. "I had you read _pretty_ well the first time I saw you..."

"Oh yeah?" Judy said impishly as she grabbed at Nick's tie and tugged him closer. "Then explain how you fell madly in love with me."

"Give me a day and about ten thousand words and I'll see about that," Nick replied flirtatiously. Judy smooched him, then looked at where they were standing. "Here we are, Judy. Different Tails. Never really had a reason to go in here before, but, here _you_ are. Let's go, shall we?" Nick offered his paw to Judy, who graciously took it as they were admitted.

The club was quite busy. Judy quickly took in the sights of the dimly-lit club. It seemed spacious to her, room enough for many types of animals. There was a pretty, lithe cheetah for a DJ, dressed in some colorful, punk clothes. The bar looked populated, and Judy pointed to it, noticing the margay tending to it.

"Ooh, look, Donna's there!" Judy rapidly pat at Nick's arm and led the way there. The two found a couple of empty chairs and occupied them. Donna did a double take at noticing their presence.

"Wow, _you two_ sure don't waste any time," Donna put her paws on her hips, leaning her head in. "I didn't expect to see you _one night_ after my invitation!"

"Well, when Judy knows she wants something, she'll go after it as soon as she's able," Nick pat his bunny on the head.

"Never mind how long it might take her to actually _realize_ she wants something," Judy grumbled. Nick smiled with amused pride.

"Speaking of wanting something, your first drinks free," Donna said. "But!" The cat pointed at the fox and bunny. "You only get _one_ free drink. Good sized, two straws. Deal?"

"Wanna try that margay-rita?" Nick nodded at Donna, looking at Judy.

"Okay!" Judy agreed. Donna clapped once and then prepared the drink for them, sliding it on over. Nick and Judy both went for their straws at once, ending up nuzzling each other as they tried to drink at the same time. Neither relented, nuzzling with almost aggressive affection as they slurped the drink. "Mmm. I can see the game here."

"Mm hm," Nick growled quietly, his tail swishing behind him. Donna tossed them a satisfied grin, then went over to serve more customers. Judy opened her eyes and gasped quietly.

"Nick, look," Judy pointed. "It's Karen!"

"Skip?" Nick saw the arctic hare in question seated at the bar a few chairs down. Karen looked a bit despondent, nursing a drink.

"C'mon, let's go bother her," Judy got off her chair. Nick didn't seem convinced

"I dunno about that... there's only one chair open next to her, as well," Nick noted.

"Then I'll sit on your lap," Judy shrugged. Nick nodded, relenting. He got into the chair and Judy hopped into his lap.

"This reminds me of how Serendipity plopped you right down into my lap to change my whole life," Nick said quietly.

"You sure that wasn't Karma biting at me for harboring those views about foxes?" Judy whispered back, nudging his stomach with her elbow.

"Hmm, yeah, if I ever see Karma, I've got some words to say to her about her timetable," Nick grumbled. The two chuckled, then looked over at Karen.

"She still hasn't noticed...?" Judy said furtively, as if they were keeping a great secret. She giggled quietly as Nick rolled his eyes.

"Something got you down, Skip?" Nick asked her abruptly. Karen flinched in surprise, and looked over the two.

"Oh, hey," Karen twisted her mouth, looking at the two. "Uh, yeah, kinda. Just a little annoyed with myself that I didn't bet on you two. Probably could have made a nice buck or two, even if it would have been split three ways."

"Why didn't you?" Judy wondered, leaning her head back so her ears framed Nick's face.

"It's just-," Karen interrupted herself with a small huff at seeing the two posed as they were. "I dunno. It would have felt wrong somehow. But either way, I didn't, and I'm none the richer for it."

"Karma might pay you back for that," Nick said, holding out a hand in a half-shrug. "If you pass up on a dishonest gain, you're supposed to gain an honest one."

"Karma, puh," Karen rolled her eyes. "As if I believe in that drivel. No, you know what _Karma_ is? Karma's having to defend a governmental network against hackers when I used to be one of those delinquents trying to get into said networks myself when I was younger." Judy let out an interested scoff, and Nick smirked. Karen realized what she said and looked spooked. "Oh uh. I did not just say that. Maybe I should ease up on the alcohol. Hmmh..." Karen sighed and looked off in the direction of the DJ.

"So why are you _here_ , anyway?" Judy smiled. "Hoping to meet someone?"

"I uh..." Karen shrugged. "I dunno. This place is nice when you just want to go somewhere and I get hit on a lot less here for whatever reason. I like DJing from time to time, and the DJ here, DJKC, she's pretty good."

"Easy on the eyes, too, huh?" Nick wiggled his eyebrows and leaned in.

"Uh? If you're into that sort of thing...!" Karen recoiled slowly. Nick smirked mischievously and looked over the dance for. "Ooh. Hold tight, Fluff. I think I see someone I know." Nick picked her up curtly and placed her on the seat.

"I thought you knew _everyone_ , mister," Judy shouted after the retreating mammal, who ignored her.

"Rgh, I hope he's not going to try to drag the DJ over here," Karen cringed.

"Worried you'd like her?" Judy smiled genuinely.

"It'd be awkward, is all," Karen played with her paws.

Nick slunk his way through the crowd smoothly until he was next to an energetically dancing snow leopard.

"Hey, Crystal," Nick said evenly.

" _NICKADEE_!?" the snow leopard shouted in response, freezing mid-dance. "Oh my _God_! What are _you_ doing here?"

"Got myself a little 'different tail'," Nick wiggled his eyebrows. The snow leopard pushed him playfully in response.

"You idiot!" Crystal laughed, then perked her head up, looking around. "Where are they? I've _got_ to see what poor mammal you've suckered into your den!" Nick jerked his thumb to the bar, and the snow leopard followed him over.

"Who's _this_ pretty kitty?" Judy smirked, sipping the last of her drink.

"She's Crystal Lumi," Nick introduced. "And this here's... uh..." Nick snapped twice. "No, wait, don't tell me, I've got this." Crystal laughed.

"I'm Judy Hopps..." Judy said in an affectionately irritated voice. "I'm mated to this moron."

"Oh my God..." Crystal looked at Nick, narrowing one eye. "You little showoff! How'd you snag a hot bunny babe like this!?"

"It wasn't easy," Nick admitted with a more genuine smile.

"He's right, it wasn't," Judy laughed, nodding her agreement. "We almost died several times!" Crystal's expression became baffled.

"Long story," Nick explained. "Also... I'd like you to meet this arctic hare here. Her name's Karen Skippel." Karen squeaked in surprise, but maintained a guarded posture over her drink.

"Hey there!" Crystal waved.

"This seat is no longer taken," Judy said with a gracious air, vacating it.

"Then do you mind if I...?" Crystal indicated the seat with her paw, looking to the arctic hare.

"Um, no...?" Karen showed her teeth. Crystal hopped into the seat cheerfully and looked at Karen. The arctic hare shot Nick a look, then her eyes locked back on Crystal's. "Wilde...!"

"Have fun, you two," Nick tossed out with a teasing inflection, waving at them and walking toward the dance floor again. Judy paused, but then rushed to keep up with the fox.

"What was _that_?" Judy scoffed. She looked back at the two, seeing Crystal trying to start up a conversation with a prying, coy look on her face. "You think that'll work?"

"I'm not a betting fox," Nick claimed. "I do think I feel a dance coming on, though." He beckoned at Judy, nodding over to the dance floor.

"Yeah? Who's going to be dancing? Me?" Judy rolled her eyes. "That stuff _you_ do isn't 'dancing'."

"Judy, whatever you want to call it, I want to do it with you," Nick said invitingly, offering his paw to the bunny. Judy's smugness melted away and she smiled with sudden serenity, nodding. She took his paw.

"Okay, Nick."


	12. The Launch

Judy let out a long, wistful sigh as she and Nick walked through the streets of Savanna Central. Nick repeated the sigh, adding in an inquisitive tone at the end of it. Judy looked at him and the two shared a small smile. It was a mild spring day and the two were enjoying their day off together.

"I'm kind of sad it's all over with," Judy clarified. "Winter, that is."

"It'll be back before you know it," Nick stretched, folding his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, but it's just- just..." Judy grumbled, throwing her paws down. "Our fur is back to normal, my dewlap's gone... your _libido_ is back to normal..."

"Knew that was coming," Nick chuckled, shaking his head. He put his paws into his pockets. "Listen bun, all foxes go through this. Being in a relationship like ours... it's going to have some challenges to it, both physical and emotional."

"I guess so..." Judy looked down at the sidewalk as they walked. "Is it like... am I not _desirable_ to you except during winter?"

"Oh no no no," Nick shook his head vehemently. "Don't get your fluff in a ruff, Judy; that's not it at _all_. It's just- well... I guess I get less 'hungry', you could say."

"It's not me, it's you?" Judy looked somewhat unconvinced.

"Trust me, Judy, you are turning out to be one heck of a little seductress," Nick gave her an appreciative grin. "It just might take a little more to rev me up for the rest of the year."

Judy's eyes half closed. "Guess I'll just have to work a little harder, then..."

"Now you're talking," Nick chuckled, leering at the bunny as his tail gave a swish. "Up until now, we've definitely been 'mating', like we're in rut or something. You seduce me just right, and I'll see if I can show you some 'lovemaking' through the rest of the year."

"Oh yeah?" Judy smirked.

"Slower, more deliberate, more sensual," Nick purred in a silken voice. He casually gestured to Judy. "Sound like fun...?"

"I am _such_ a lucky bunny," Judy gave an impressed huff.

"Well, just so long as you're aware of that," Nick returned easily. Judy looked like she might shove Nick, but stopped when she saw his brow fall. "Hey... is that...? What the..." Nick pointed.

Judy's eyebrow raised and she followed Nick's finger. "Is that Finnick's van?" The two crossed the street and jogged over to where it was parked. The van was entirely in blue and pink pastel colors, with a cartoon version of Finnick's smiling face on the side of the van.

"Looks like it," Nick looked over the van. "Maybe someone vandalized it?" Nick knocked on the side door of the van, but Finnick's fennec head popped out of the side of the passenger door.

"What?" Finnick barked, but his expression turned devilish once he saw who it was. "Well, well! If it ain't Mr. 'Leaves his business partner after more than a decade to go off with a hot piece of tail'."

"Kind of hard to fit on a business card," Nick folded his hands behind his back. "But speaking of, yes indeed. The bunny and I are now an item."

"Kinda figured," Finnick trained his eyes on Judy, looking her over. "You must be somethin', bunny."

"Eh," Judy shrugged, but grinned.

"Can we talk about all _this_?" Nick gestured toward Finnick's van. "What's going on here?"

"I've gone legit!" Finnick barked out a laugh and slapped the side of the door. He pulled out a pastel soda jerk's hat that matched his van's colors and put it on his head. "Figure if that speciesist trash Jumbeaux can get by selling ice cream, I can do it!"

"Something finally tip you over?" Nick wondered. "The hustling was-"

"Gettin' pretty hard without a 'dad'," Finnick finished, sucking at his teeth while he looked Nick up and down. "I was gettin' the van fixed at ol' Ozzie's, like usual, when all of a sudden the rabbit grabs me by the shirt, pulls me in, and says 'listen, chump, I'm sick of doin' little bandage repairs on this van. You let me fix it up right or hit the road'." Finnick jerked his thumb behind him.

"And you didn't bite him, or I'm pretty sure I would have heard about it," Nick figured.

"Naw dog, I appreciated his spunk!" Finnick smirked. "We small mammals have gotta stay fiesty. Right, bun?" Finnick turned his grin to Judy.

"I agree!" Judy nodded firmly, but then she looked tentative. "But... 'dog'...?"

"Psh," Finnick pawed at the air. "Anyway, I ask him if he can fix my van up like an ice cream truck. That rabbit gave me the strangest look, but finally shrugged and said sure, if I paid up front. Now I got myself a smooth, legit operation."

"That's a relief, looks like we won't have to arrest you, then," Nick said blithely.

"And this is the best part!" Finnick said excitedly, hitting some buttons on his sound system. A loud, driving beat accompanied by traditional ice cream chime instruments began to play. Judy's ears reflexively went back, and so did Nick's.

 _"Money money money money money motherfluffer! Money on my motherfluffin' mind. Got five furcuts at the same time."_

"Whoa, _whoa_!" Judy waved her arms. "That is _not_ an appropriate song for kits!"

"I was just playin', bun! Chill out!" Finnick laughed, and switched the track to one without vocal accompaniment.

"Really, though?" Judy seemed skeptical.

"Yeah, it's actually really smart," Finnick tapped at his temple twice. "The high tones of the chimes get some mammals' attention, and the low bass beats are heard easier by others. Everyone can hear when I'm out."

Judy rubbed at her ears. "I don't doubt that."

"Yo, so you want anything?" Finnick grinned. "Any ice cream? How about a pawpsicle for old time's sake, huh?" He wiggled his brow.

"Sure!" Judy perked up. "I'll try the blue one this time."

"I think I'd like to try a mint chocolate cone, if you've got one," Nick said.

"Chocolate?" Finnick whistled. "You're livin' life on the edge now, aren't ya Nick? Don't touch the stuff myself. It's addictive _and_ dangerous."

"Sounds like a bunny I know..." Nick smirked down to Judy who rolled her eyes toward him and sucked her teeth.

"Pah ha! Boy, you right!" Finnick burst out a laugh, slapping the side of his van again. "You know I only got eyes for the foxy females, but with a booty like _she_ got? Mmm... I'd have to think twice!"

Nick kissed his fingers. "Truly a superior posterior."

" _Males_ ," Judy rolled her eyes. "Are you two really talking about my butt?"

"With the respect such a fine piece of art deserves," Nick said in a faux-snooty voice.

"A _fine piece,_ I heard that!" Finnick chuckled.

"Okay fennec, make with the frozen treats," Judy tapped her foot.

"Five dollars," Finnick said, holding them out, and glared at Nick when he balked. "What, you think I'm runnin' a charity or somethin'? I got a profit margin to keep up, and it's harder to be legit!"

"Aww, poor baby," Judy mocked, hopping up and handing him a ten. "Keep the change."

"Aw yeah!" Finnick grinned at the money. "See, I can see why you like this doe. Fine as fluff, _and_ she's generous."

"That and about a million other reasons," Nick smiled. Finnick handed over the treats, then started up his car.

"Y'all better see me again sometime," Finnick warned. "Else I'll find y'all and ask why you ain't bought any more of my ice cream."

"Train those ridiculous things you call ears on the apartment complex with the loud moaning coming from it," Nick boasted.

"Yeah, yours, no doubt!" Finnick cackled, and sped off.

Judy just shook her head and popped the pawpsicle in her mouth. She took it back out and looked at it. "Mm, it's okay, but I think the red one is tastier."

"Yeah, that's why me and Finnick usually got the red one," Nick chuckled, licking at his ice cream cone. "Mm, so that's chocolate, huh? Even after just one taste I can see why some people brave danger to get their tongues on this flavor..." Nick glared at Judy pointedly.

"Okay, are you going to keep making allegories for how I'm like chocolate?" Judy chuckled, amused.

"If it keeps being so appropriate," Nick teased, and the two began walking. The two came to a halt at a crosswalk, and Judy did a double take, her jaw dropping.

"Oh- oh _no_..." Judy wailed. Nick grinned. Flash was waiting there at the crosswalk right beside the couple with a vacant grin on his face.

"Hey Flash," Nick greeted casually, regarding the sloth. "Broken any speed limits lately?"

"Hey... Nick..." Flash grinned very slowly as he turned toward Nick, then laboriously turned to Judy just as slowly. "Hey... Judy. ...What's... new...?"

"A lot, actually! It's kind of a long story," Nick chuckled.

"No, no no no... _no_..." Judy put a paw over her face and let it drop off. "Celestials, _please_. _Why_...?"

"I've... got... time..." Flash returned, smiling.

"Patience, Judy," Nick said properly. "You must learn patience." Judy let out a long, desperate whine.

Flash looked at Judy slowly. "Hey... you two. ...What... do... you call... a one-humped... bunny?"

Judy's eyes flew open in alarm, but then she half-lidded them and smirked. "Underwhelmed." Nick chuckled. Flash very, very slowly started to laugh.

"Ha... ha... ha... she... got it..."

* * *

Judy giggled gently and repeatedly as she nestled in to be closer to her fox in their bed. Nick sighed in satisfaction, petting Judy's soft back.

"So, how's my several-humped bunny doing?" Nick asked in a gentle, but chiding voice.

"Good..." Judy giggled, toying with his chest fur. "Mm, you are a _very_ talented fox..."

"Told you," Nick chuckled, giving her a soft squeeze.

"And, I love you," Judy sighed, rubbing his chest with her cheek. "Partner."

"Love you too, fluffy-buns," Nick kissed both of her ears. After a short pause, he sighed introspectively.

"Something wrong?" Judy looked up at him. Nick looked down and shook his head.

"Not _yet_ , anyway," Nick replied. "Just... a little worried. Been trained too long by this city to expect the worst from mammals, so... I'm just a little concerned about... us."

"Ridicule from other mammals, you mean?" Judy frowned.

"I mean, let 'em talk, for all I care," Nick shrugged. "But... I just don't want them to hurt you. Or me. I don't really want that either."

"What, you aren't ready to become a martyr for interspecies relationships?" Judy scoffed. Nick huffed in mild irritation. "Sorry, sorry. Interspecies really isn't that uncommon; my old neighbors were married."

"The loud ones?" Nick blinked.

"Yeah, and if you thought their _arguing_ was loud..." Judy smirked. Nick chuckled, and then Judy pet Nick's arms. "Anyway, let's not worry about the maybes and the possiblies. Let's focus on what we do know."

"That I love you, for one," Nick squeezed a kiss out of Judy.

"Mm hm..." Judy nodded. "And that whatever happens... _whatever_ happens..."

"We'll be partners," Nick said earnestly, wrapping his arms around Judy.

"Amen," Judy said peacefully, nestling into Nick's embrace. There was a short pause, and Judy giggled. "Your paw's on my butt again."

"Amen," Nick agreed reverently.

 **Author's Note: So ends my extended retelling of "True Partners" with a bunch of other stuff mixed in; not quite** ** _ten times_** **larger than the original. Thanks for reading and for your support!**


End file.
